


Traditions and Chances Cut scenes

by Phyrewulf16



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, MILFs, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyrewulf16/pseuds/Phyrewulf16
Summary: Mature sex scenes cut from my main story Traditions and Chances.(Now on AO3) Along with reader suggested kinks and pairings.





	1. Emily and Nick

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this let me know any kink or pairings best ideas get typed ;)

**This is the cut scene after Nick and Emily split ways.**

Emily sat next to Nick leaning on the arm rest as they watched the movie. As it progressed her thoughts started shifting to those that she promised herself she wouldn't. They had broken up and promised to remain as friends only, but with the wine working its magic making her feel really loose, and also really eager, along with the fact that It had been a long time since she had done anything to relieve her tensions due to schooling and her career, she was starting to feel her body respond to said inappropriate thoughts.  Her eyes flitted over to the relaxed tod next to her, her mind drinking in his handsome features. Her mind went wild with possibilities, and naughty scenes, but not knowing how traditional he was or if she was even appealing to him in that way kept her at bay. Didn't hurt to admire the goods though she thought. His half lidded gaze, the sparkle of those emerald green eyes, the light smirk showing a very polished fang. Emily's eyes drifted downward and landed on his wide chest, admiring the way his shirt somewhat clung to his features, showing his toned body to her. She licked her lips as she wondered just how much muscle the academy added to the vulpine lithe frame. Her blue eyes continued down on their own, observing the trimmed abs before noticing the light bulge in his pants. She swallowed as her mouth started to water, wondering how well equipped Nick could be. 

She genly turned towards Nick, adjusting her position to rest her back on the arm rest and stretching out, slowly laying her back paws in his lap, her calf resting on the bulge his cock was forming, the soft muscle pressing into her fur, the motion gaining his attention. "So Nick...jsut a tiny bit curious but um... how big of a stickler are you for traditions?" Her blue eyes shown with an eager curiosity. 

Nick smirked and shrugged, patting her shin gingerly with his paw, "Well not very. Besides the obvious mated for life, faithful to whoever I'm dating, and a few others.  But other than that, not really. Why?" Nick cocked his head to the side as he observed the vixen. He couldn't help but admire her feminine features. Her smaller frame, flat stomach, her smaller breasts not swollen from pregnacny but enough to satisfy a male. Her long slender neck and soft gaze drew him to her face where her eyes sparkled with something he couldn't place at first.

Emily smiled a toothy grin as she lifted her knees and started slowly rubbing on of her paw pads along his crotch, feeling his canine shaft harden under her ministrations, to her he felt quite large. She let out a soft moan of anticipation, "What about sex...mating?"

Nick closed his eyes, he groaned and moaned as her paw slowly started to move more firmly, making long strokes on his dick. He felt his body respond further, He swallowed, "Well, I've had sex before...but was always a bit dangerous with the whole knotting thing ya know, not ready for a mini me just yet."

Emily licked her lips as she watched Nick started to huff and moan his hips unconsiously bucking in response to her movements. She let her paw slide further back, her toes feeling how aroused the tod was getting, the thick fox shaft almost fully hard, his musky aroused scent filled her nose causing her thoughts to go even wilder, and her body respond in earnest, her pussy tngling and pulsing, her womb aching. She withdrew her foot slowly, dragging her toes rougly across his tip making Nick buck and groan. Emily rolled over and crawled over to him. Nick tilted and  leaned back as Emily climbed up, straddling  his lap and  grinding herself  against his now fully hardened shaft, her own arousal peaking, her jiucces starting to dampen through to his pants. Her eager scent hit his nose hard, almost making pass out.

Nick felt his cock press uncomfortably against his pants, the need to release the pressure growing as he started to inhale the scent of horny vixen. His paws went up and grabbed her hips as she continued to grind on him, her voice turning into a husky wanting moan as her pussy slide over his bulging pants. Unable to stand it, she began to shimmy down off his laps until she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Emily undid his zipper and grabbed his waist line, pulling down. Nick lifting his hips to assist her in removing his pants. Her eyes widened at the outline of his impressive bulge, her inner mucsles pulsed in want as her mouth watered. She swallowed as she ran a claw gently up the bulge, right on his vien the action causing Nick to buck and groan. She began running her paw over his covered shaft as her other paw slid down her front to the dampen front of her  panties and started running a finger over her clit.

The scent of arousal flooded the apartment as Emily shifted her panties to the side to let her finger have access to her vulpine lips. She continued to rub Nick through his boxers as his head fell back in pleasure. Emily smiled as she slowly stopped her impromptu pawjob. Nick let out a soft whine as he felt her paw leave. He lifted his head only to find Emily giving a very slow strip tease show. She rolled her abs and shimmied her hips as she teasingly pulled her panties down to her ankles, before kicking them towards Nick where they landed on his nose, her scent causing his cock to pulse harder, and brain to go foggy with lust. She reached back to unclasp her bra letting it fall, her smaller breasts  now free. She struck a sexy pose, her glistening lips just barely seen as Nick leaned forward and yanked his shirt off. Emily's eyes nearly fell out of her head as she observed the lean muscle covering the tod in front of her. Oh yes she was going to enjoy this. She watched as Nick lifted his hips and pulled his boxers down, his cock finally free showing his arousal clearly to Emily. Her jaw dropped, e was much better equipped than her last guy by at least a few inches, his girth made her pussy drip and clench in need. She sauntered over kneeling once more as she took his cock in her paw and ran her rough tongue up from the base to the tip, licking off the bead of pre-cum that formed. She felt his base bulge so she stood up, not wanting to end this early, she wanted that fox cock now.  Emily straddled Nick's lap again, reaching down to guide his hard shaft to her now dripping lips. His pointed tip separated her lips causing both to gasp in pleasure. Emily paused, breathing hard, her brain still able to work, "Ok stud, you know the rules for us canines.  No knotting me, no matter what. I'm Not in the mood for the...consequences."

His lust filled and foggy brain formed a coherent sentence,"Ok but how will..?"

"Don't worry, lets just enjoy this, and you'll cum, just not in here." She patted her abdomen, knowing her brain screaming for virile cum.

He nodded as he watched her slide down, his shaft stretching her walls. She moaned as she felt his large cock filling her fully. It was wasn't until she felt her clit make contact with his base that she inhaled in pleasure. Emily rolled her hips and she ground his shaft deep inside her, his base pleasuring her clit. He held onto her hips as she started to pull herself up, his shaft pulsing along her inner walls, his moans and huffs filling the room. She repeated the rhythm going faster and harder, her claws digging into his back as his shaft hit all her spots. Her pussy clenching and pulsing with every movement, milking his cock. Being so pent up, her orgasm wasn't going to take long to hit. And hit it did, her inner walls clenched Nick's shaft as she gasped loudly nearly screaming. Her claws dug into Nick's back as he moaned, his body reacting to the scents of the vixen climaxing, his knot started to swell and stretch her lips every motion of her grinding.

As her brain kicked in as she rode her climax, she felt that Nicks knot was grinding against her clit, her body going crazy, telling her to let it happen, to follow instinct. Emily saw his face and knew he was gone, the tod's mating instinct telling him to knot her. Her last ounce of will was focused on her paw as she reached under and began massaging the very sensitive area under his bulb, causing him to buck and stretch her wider, nearly being swallowed by her very eager lips. She gasped and with the last bit of self control quickly slid off as she continued to massage his knot, taking his entire length into her muzzle as Nick's bucked even harder. Her long tongue snaking around his cock as she squeezed, simulating the ring of muscle deep in her pussy, causing Nick's orgasm to hit, sending his load blasting from his shaft and down her throat. Emily swallowed every drop Nick had, relishing in the taste. Her womb was screaming at her in fury. Nick fell back exhausted as Emily laid back onto the couch, her head in his lap.

"That was amazing, most of the time I have to pull out and blow over the vixen's abs." Nick stated between pants.

"My college room mate told me about it."

"Tell her thanks."

Emily chuckled as she rode her orgasmic high, wishing she could've gone for more, but knowing it had to end.


	2. Judy and Terry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short scene with Judy and Terry, cut from my main story Traditions and Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so since I'm still editing the next chapter (a 3 way with Nick Judy and Emily) I figured I'd put a short oral scene that is canon to my main story, you can put this anywhere before the chapter Judy and Terry broke up. 
> 
> Oh don't forget to send any pairing or kink ideas for future non-canon chapters.

Terry had his head back against the couch, his breathing ragged and huffed. His arousal building at the blowjob he was receiving, the hot wet cavern swallowing his entire shaft, the tip just touching the back of her throat. He lifted his head, looking down at the cause only to get even more aroused as a pair of bright purple orbs looked back up at him lovingly, and full of lust.  His cock made a wet popping sound as she pulled off, flashing a sultry smile, her paw slowly working up and down his shaft, the other gently massaging his full sack. Terry moan as she gave his tip a soft lick with her broad tongue then watched his cock disappear slowly as Judy wrapped her lips around his head and oh so slowly let his meat fill her mouth. She moaned as she went down, the vibrations causing Terry to exhale sharply. He place a paw the back of her head as she continue her oral attack on his throbbing shaft, drawing another moan from Judy. 

Judy smiled as she continued to suck her boyfriends cock, loving the feeling of control. Feeling him melt under the slightest touch or action was almost a drug, making her feel empowered. Watching him react to her blowjob was quite the sight, the way his head fell back, tongue lolled out, eyes closed to the way he bucked his hips trying to get deeper into her. His musky male scent affecting her instincts. Her body and brain telling her to mount him. Judy silenced those thoughts as she realized the issues that could cause. Needing relief herself, her paw left his shaft to rub her own pussy, her arousal building as her finger teased her clit. The scent of a horny fertile doe hit Terry's nose sending him over the edge .It wasn't long before she felt it, his balls started to flex, his shaft throbbing against her tongue. She pulled her mouth almost off his cock until only her lips remained, her tongue flicking the sensitive patch just under his tip. He moaned out loud, his breathing getting harder as his orgasm got close.  Terry bucked up as he came, his load came rushing out from his balls to full Judy's mouth, each spurt hitting the back of her throat, She moaned around his tip and she swallowed every drop, loving the taste of the male's essence as she continued to gently suck and milk his body for every drop. 

He collapsed back onto the couch again as she continue to finger her wet lips, her muscles tight on her digit as her climax built rapidly as she nearly screamed hitting her peak, her juices soaking her paw, nearly falling over onto the floor in ectascy. Judy stood as best she could, only to climb up and lay on the couch to snuggle with her buck. Terry was the first to speak.

"Damn Judy, that was amazing. Too bad we couldn't go for the full thing huh."

"Oh I want to so bad, but I'm Not having kids yet Terry."

He smiled as his paw started to rub her toned abs, his voice gaining a husky flirty tone, "But just imagine all the seed you swallowed fighting for your womb." He gave her a slow wink. She rolled her eyes and gently elbowed his gut, "Oh stop it you, you said you don't want kids now either."

Terry just chuckled as he cuddled closer to Judy, her muzzle buried in his chest as he rubbed her back.


	3. Nick and Wolfard part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M on M goodness. Nick and Wolfard spend a relaxing night after work, only for the booze and nip to make things interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to let me know of ANY kinks/pairings you want to see. Best/most popular gets typed. (vore, impreg, incest, mult, f/f, m/m etc)

So the threesome chapter is now being checked over by a beta reader. Thanks to 0P3RaGh05T for both the idea, and for double checking my work on it. He is also currently doublechecking the old chapter for any issues. 

So here is a fresh new chapter 3 which is M/M between Wolfard and Nick. If it not your thing than just wait patiently for chapter 4 which will be the revised 3way.

Again I need to say sorry for what happened, especially to Harkonnen, who's story I inadvertently mimicked while typing the original final draft the 3way scene. It was honestly an accident and I am taking steps to prevent this in the future.

So, on with the smut...Oh and this scene is NOT canon to the main story, just a little fun. 

-

-

-

-

 

Finally, Friday had arrived and Nick couldn't wait for the weekend. After working several weekends in a row to get caught up with either: paperwork, helping to pick up the slack from several officers taking time off, or the increase in crime from lack of officers, to even being Bogo's personal assistance when the bull found out who it was last month that decided it would be funny to change the signature on all the interdepartmental emails sent to that of one Buffalo Butt. After weeks of near torturous conditions, his punishment was up and was given the weekend off. Normally, Nick would spend it with his partner in crimefighting. This time, however, he was not able to as she was currently at home helping one of her sisters go through a very messy personal issue. After many phone calls and texts, he finally found someone to hang with, fellow cop James Wolford, who must be the one presently knocking on Nick's door. The fox jumped up off his couch and strolled over. Upon opening the door, Nick did indeed find said wolf, wearing very casual clothes, holding a box of beer, a bag that gave off the sweet aroma of a Buga-Burger, and another scent nearby Nick had smelt before but was drawing a blank at the moment.

"Hey, Wolfie! ‘Bout time you showed up." Nick mocked with a smirk. 

"Sorry, had to pick up some stuff, ready to get your butt whooped in Baa of Duty?" The larger canine grinned as he displayed the party favors he was holding.

Nick held the door open and motioned for James to enter, which he did wholeheartedly. The wolf walked over and set his stuff on the counter as Nick continue the smack talking, "Oh big mammal got skills, huh? Hope you brought your own controller, don’t want you breaking mine in a fit of squeaker rage." 

James lifted his eyebrow before pulling a larger version of Nick's controller out of the bag, along with another much smaller bag that Nick recognized, the earlier scent now making sense, "Is that...Nip? Dude, cops, we can’t be doing that shit." Nick almost yelled, he felt his anger rise slightly. The last thing he needed was a reason for Bogo to suspend him, or worse. Wolford started to bark in laughter, "Dude, it’s fine. Bogo's chill about it as long as: A - it’s on a weekend you don’t work, and B - You don’t go overboard."

Nick's short fit of rage subsided as he heard that. He never bothered to ask the chief about that stuff since it had been years since he last nipped. James smiled as he handed Nick a small pawful of the herb, "Besides, we both had a very stressful week and could use a little winding down." Nick finally smiled as he nodded, taking the small chunk of nip.

After a while, both male canines started to feel wicked. Between the moderate amount of beer and large amounts of nip, the game sat abandoned as the two laid back on the couch, thoroughly enjoying the relaxing, slightly numb feeling the party favors were giving them. Their conversations ranged from police tactics, to past loves, to who was the better sports team. James even surprised Nick when he revealed to him that he was fully bisexual, even going as far as saying him and Snarlof went undercover as gay lovers in an underground sex trade op a few years back. The conversation finally shifted and ended on a very common, and often touchy subject amongst those in the canid family. It was then that James MAY have playfully insulted Nick.

"Look, it’s nothing major Nick. You may be an alpha in the eyes of vixens, or even with fellow vulpines in general, but compared to a strong wolf specimen like me, you’re a beta. Nothing wrong with that though, you’re still a badass in your own right." The wolf’s eyes roamed over the smaller canine next to him, sizing up whether the tod would continue the tirade or not. To his surprise, Nick not only continued, but also called the wolf out and began to lay down the smack talk. Nick leaned closer, getting right in James's face, the slight scent of light beer and nip on the fox's breath tickled his nose.

"Look here wolf, size doesn't count for shit in that hierarchy and you know it. I know full well you've heard tales of foxes, or even coyotes, dominating wolves and larger dogs." The tod's eye narrowed in challenge, taking the wolf off guard. James perked his ears tall, staring Nick down, as Nick returned the challenge.

"Yea, in the old way Nick. No one does that anymore. It's way too...taboo now, due to the nature of it AND the fact its set-in stone once it's done." James frowned as he shook his head at the fox, still trying to argue his point. He remembered his dad giving him warnings about doing things according to ancient wolf traditions. Male on male may still happen, but for the loser to submit fully like that back then, it could raise major issues in public, and it often did.

"No, no, no, Wolfie. I'm talking here and now, that stuff still goes on. Those involved just…agree to keep it in private, ya know? They have their fun, then agree that it was just for show. " Nick shrugged, he remembered on the street over hearing several larger wolves talking about their bedroom activities, remarking how much had changed from the original customs. Just because you submit like that in the sheets doesn’t mean anything in the streets.

"Doesn't matter Wilde, ‘cause it would never happen. Old ways or not, I'm too much for you. You'd never be able to pin me, let alone make me submit like that to you." Wolford broke the challenge stare, nearly laughing as the mental image popped in his head. True, it may be slightly arousing to him, whether from his own lack of sex lately, the nip affecting his instincts, or the fact that the tod was actually pretty handsome didn't matter. James easily was twice the Fox's weight, double his height...and even had several inches of canine cock on the fox to boot. It wasn't going to happen.

However, the challenging tone and smirk from the todd cause the wolf to be taken aback, "Care to wager on that?"

"How so?" James tilted his head in equal parts curiosity and shock at what Nick was implying.

The cocky, near arrogant smirk never left Nick's face, as he continued to stare down the larger predator, "You, me, right here, right now. First one pinned submits."

James lifted his eyebrows, intrigued at the possibilities and mildly aroused by the mental image of having that fox pinned under him. A thought hit him as he went to speak, "And what if they refuse to submit?" Wolford smiled as he once again gained an alpha pose and stared hard into the fox, hoping to break him. He knew the fox might try to worm his way out and avoid submitting, even if it was his own challenge. James nearly gasped and thought that the fox was going to break his jaw from the power the smirk gain as he leaned in closer, "Well, anything can be done to gain submission."

James wasn't sure if it was the slow husky tone Nick used, the way the fox's eyes gained a dominant predatory glint, or the possibilities of what Wolford could do to make Nick submit that made his body shift. He felt his previously flaccid shaft twitch, his mouth go dry, and paws get clammy as he stood there staring deep into bright green eyes with his own gold ones. Neither one ready to turn away, neither one willing to give the first cue of submission. Wolford inhaled deep, lowering his voice to intimidate the smaller canine, "You have no idea what you’re getting into fox. I will break you in half."

Nick let his features relax, "That's IF you pin me. Shall we?" Nick motioned with a light wave to the floor. James nodded as he watched the fox started to shift and move around his furniture until there was a large enough area for what was to come. Nick left the room without saying a word towards a room in the back, only to return with a small duffle bag. Nick noticed the odd look the wolf was giving him. He smiled warmly as he patted the side of the bag, "For later. You'll like this. Trust me." James shrugged in acceptance as Nick placed the bag very close to the opened-up area and unzipped it, leaving the contents inside and hidden.

As James stood ready to start this, Nick began to strip by first throwing his shirt off. James let his eyes roam over the fox, never taking the time previously since most of the time they were in the locker room and others might've talked. Not that it would've mattered to him, most of them knew he swung both ways, but didn't want to give Nick the wrong idea, or Judy. He's heard Nick tell stories about how Judy can be in bed. If that was any indication to go by, she was a monster if she was upset. He was lost in thought as he watched the lean, well-toned muscle flex and ripple under the fox's auburn fur as he moved and swayed while removing his clothes like a professional striptease, his firm thighs and legs showing off the effects of being a cop. He barely registered the fox was fully in the buff as the fox bent over pulling his underwear down, showing off his firm glutes and rear to the wolf. James had never ogled a nude fox in person before, male or female, porn not included since most of those vulpines were either scrawny or too thin. But that was not the case with Nick. His muscle tone and form reminded James of a smaller wolf. If it wasn't for the red fur, Nick might be mistaken for wolf someday if no one saw his size. James immediately decided he might have to expand his conquests to include foxes if there were others out there like that.  He didn't notice that Nick was finished stripping until the tod struck a very feminine pose, "Getting an eyeful, big guy? Might need to take a picture."

James mentally shook his head, trying to recover from his thoughts, knowing the nip was really fogging his higher functions, "How could I not, small fry? It isn’t very often you see a vixen's body with a sheathed cock." He smirked knowing that would rattle the fox a bit, which it did, judging from the wide-eyed shock that was clear on Nick's face.

"Vixen huh? Well, how ‘bout this? Let’s change it up. Whoever pins who, gets to peg the loser. Submission not required. BUT, if one of us submits, we play for keeps." James couldn't believe what Nick was suggesting. Was he being serious? Did he even know exactly what he was implying? The concept alone was a risk. Dominating in the old way was, well, grounds for a lot of issues down the road. Nick would essentially be his bitch, in almost every sense of the word. Running his errands, doing his chores, not to mention he would be his own personal fuck-toy. It was a very tempting and arousing idea. He hasn't had much for fun lately and he would be able to say he's fucked a fox, just leave out who it was exactly. PLUS, if Nick was really being serious about doing this in the old way, he would get Nick as his omega slave. The lowest of the low in terms of canines. James swallowed at the idea, and flashed Nick a sly grin, "Deal! Better get online and order a collar with a new name tag...Bitch." And with that he began his own process of disrobing, taking his sweet time, forcefully flexing his pecs and upper arms as his shirt slid off.

Nick watched as the much larger canine gave him a personal Mr. Universe gun show. He wasn't gay or anything, but to see such a well-built predator in front of him showing off the goods...? Well, now he knew what Judy saw when they had their little fun. As Wolford dropped trou, Nick marveled at the sheer size of the wolf, in every aspect. From the size of his sheath and low hanging sac, Nick knew he was going to have a lot of fun. Well, as long as he kept a somewhat clear head. True, the nip was hitting him hard, but he'd been near black out high in the past on several occasions. He smiled internally, knowing James was high as could be and going along for Nick's ride, having no idea what the fox had planned for him. Nick fully intended to keep it that way. 

"So, we going to stand around ogling each other’s dicks? Or are we going to settle this beta?" Nick smirked and as he stood there crossing his arms.

James's eyes narrowed and he got in a low stance, "Bring it soon-to-be omega." With that, he lunged forward, reaching for Nick's left arm. Nick had expected it, but was almost caught by surprise at the speed of the wolf, but managed to counter swiftly. As soon as the paw made contact, Nick leapt forward, throwing the wolf off balance, as he had entirely expected Nick to jump and fall back into a defensive posture, thus making him easy to grapple and throw. Nick hit his shoulder hard into the wolf's solar plexus, knocking the wind out of James with a loud, "Oomph." James released the fox, wrapping his arms around his chest as he coughed and wheezed. Wolford stood, trying to catch his breath with his now burning lungs, to take a swipe at the fox with an open paw, hoping to bowl him over with sheer force.

Nick managed to duck the oncoming swing, roll under and between the wolf's legs, before stopping on his back, spinning a complete 180, and planting his rear paws on James's rear. He pushed hard, forcing the wolf to his knees, as Nick leapt up and jumped, landing on Wolford’s back. Before James knew what was happening, Nick quickly wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck.

Wolford’s first thought was Nick was going to choke hold him out. That was quickly dashed as Nick used forward momentum to force James onto his belly, sprawling him out. Nick wasted no time reaching out, grabbing his paws, and pulled them behind the wolf's back, using his weight to lock them against his lower back. He spread his legs out and placed his hind paws firmly in the back of Wolford’s knees, preventing him from trying to get up. James struggled to get up, his knee joints not being able to move from the pressure. After flopping around for a few seconds, he collapsed onto the floor panting.

"Fine, fine. You win, Wilde. Do what you want." James huffed in embarrassment. He was always the top, pegging his male lovers or going down on the she-wolves. But now he had to endure getting pegged, something he wasn't sure he would enjoy. He felt Nick lean close to his ears, his equally panting breath tickled, "Are you sure, Wolfie?" James heard him ask teasingly. He could practically see the smug smirk on Nick’s face. "Yes. Do what you will."

"Good boy!” Nick whispered huskily into Wolford’s ear. “Now...On your paws and knees." James huffed as he felt the weight and pressure ease off his limbs. He slowly rose up into the position Nick wanted. It took a second, but then he heard shuffling behind him, then a familiar sensation on his dick. He moaned at the feeling of a smaller paw stroking him. He glanced down between his arms to see Nick rubbing and caressing the wolf's thickening shaft. As the pink muscle started to reveal, Nick started to slather his cock in a cool thick liquid. Wolford gasped as the sensation hit his brain, his cock hardening faster and starting to throb.

"What is that shit Nick?" He huffed as the fox released his now throbbing member and letting it hang stiffly in the cool air, "Oh…just a really nice, special little lube Judy picked up. Relaxes the blood vessels, increasing blood flow and filling the cock more. Also, it has a few natural things in there to increase arousal and other stuff.” He heard the fox state simply. As Wolford felt his balls flex and cock pulse, he heard a small electric whine, then felt his entire cock, knot and all, being swallowed by something soft and warm. He looked down to see a long tube with a small opening covering his entire length. 

"What…the fuck…is that, Wilde?" Wolford asked, apprehensively

His heart dropped as Nick flashed a very predatory smirk, "Little gift from Judy. This…," He tapped the cock entrapping device with a claw, "Simulates a vixen's, or in this case she-wolf’s, pussy. It's a motorized fleshlight, Wolfie. It vibrates, heats up, the tip stimulates with a sucking sensation, all while simulating a pulsing eager pussy. For the finale...it has a ring right where your knot is that squeezes and massages it when you get close to get you off, since you know, us canines can’t physically cum unless our knot is being squeezed by that ring of muscle in a female. Damn evolution, right?" Nick held up what could only be the remote. "This means you won’t cum unless you submit." He pressed a button and the device clamped hard on the knot then released, sending the wolf to the ground in a fit of whining and moaning. As he went to stand, he felt Nick place the tip of his own engorged cock against his puckered asshole. He looked back in horror, Nick was going to claim him and make him HIS bitch. Nick smirked as he pressed his hips forward, this tapered tip easily spreading and sliding into James's rear. Nick moaned out in almost the same tone and pitch James did, who fell forward onto his forearms, "Oh Wolfie~,” Nick moaned in euphoric pleasure. “You’re going to be… So! MUCH!! FUN!!!." 

Nick continued to press his shaft deeper and deeper in Wolford’s ass as] the wolf moaned, clutching the carpet at the feeling of Nick’s thick meat spreading him open. At first, it was a slightly painful feeling, not being used to that particular action. Is this what his lovers felt? Then he felt Nick slide in all the way to the hilt. The near pain of being so full felt so off to the wolf. Nick let out a low groan as he started to slowly pull out, feeling James's bowel tugging and gripping as he slid out. Only the tip remained as Nick paused, pouring another dollop of cool lube on the main shaft of his cock, before slowly sliding back in, taking his time letting James get used to the feeling of being pegged. 

James lay there, feeling humiliated as he felt the fox's dick sliding in and out at a sloth's pace. The worst part? He started to enjoy it after the pain went away and the pleasure started to take hold. The fox's smaller shaft wasn't hurting him, the size and shape filling him without issue, the angle teasing and kissing his prostate, causing his arousal to build. His pained groans turned into pleasured moans and lustful pants as Nick continued.

Nick heard the change in the wolf's vocals, felt his bowels relaxing, watched as the wolf looked as if he was starting to enjoy it. James's face went from a scowl of discomfort to relaxed bliss, his husky needy moans and pants filling both the room and Nick's ears, spurring the fox to start increasing his tempo, his knot tapping and kissing the now relaxed orifice with every thrust. Nick's paw gripped and massaged the wolf's hips as he kept plunging his slickened cock in and out, relishing in the tightness of Wolford’s ass swallowing it. Nick would also fiddle with the remote in his paw, changing the vibration speed and suction of the toy working over the throbbing, vieny wolf cock.

Wolford began whining and whimpering as he felt his orgasm building, his balls began to swell lightly as they got locked and loaded, his moans and pants getting more urgent and needy. The wolf began bucking his hips in time with Nick's thrusting, body betraying his higher thoughts as he felt the instinctual urge to let the knot in.

"Oh god...Nick! I ...I ...I'm s-so c-close Wilde." He moaned out as he felt his cock pulse and flex, drips of precum oozing from his tip and spilling from the open end of the toy. Nick smiled |devilishly| as he kneaded the muscles under his paw as he gripped onto James's hips. "Well then, all you got to do is submit, and I'll press this button letting you blow your load."

“MMM… Hah-ah-hah!... P-please Nick!! D-don't...don't make me do this. P-please, have a heart!!" Wolford felt his body betray him once more as Nick's knot pressed against his soaked asshole, trying for entrance only be pulled back. Nick chuckled as he watched the larger canine start to squirm and writhe in pleasure, the musky aroma of wolf hotboxing the room. Nick let go of the wolf's hips and reached a paw around and down to cup and massage Wolford’s aching and swollen sac. He softly clenched his paw, rolling the sensitive organs around in their fleshy prison. The effect was instantaneous. James felt his sac tighten and pulse, trying to send jets of cum out of his raging cock, only to be halted by biology. He hit his peak and stayed there, convulsing in orgasmic pleasure, but unable to cross the line, he needed to blow now, and there was only one way to do it. He had no choice, his brain shutting down in the trance-like euphoria as Nick plunged his own knot deep into the wolf, hitting the prostate causing the wolf to scream and yell out. 

"Please, Master!! Let me cum... PLEASSEEEEEE!!!!" Several things happened at once, Nick pressed the button on his remote which caused the toy to tighten and choke the wolf's knot, sending James over the edge as he collapsed into a whimpering mess, his cock shooting jet after jet of seed out of his tip like a gun before trailing off. This resulting orgasm made the wolf clench his muscles, squeezing the inner portion of his ass, sending Nick to his own peak, filling the wolf's rear with potent vulpine cum. The two canines fell into each other, spooning on the floor as they rode their shared bliss.

After what felt like years, James's brain slowly started to reboot [itself , as he began to regain his senses from the overwhelming assault earlier. He felt a full sensation in his rear, bringing back everything. It had happened. He had fully submitted to Nick. He had begged and pleaded to him. He had even called Nick his master. It just slipped out and now...he was an omega. A nobody in terms of a pack. He brought his paws up and ran one down his muzzle trying to collect his thoughts. He heard Nick mutter as he too woke up, unable to move from the current situation.

"Damn, Wolfie! You are quite…the…lay.” Nick stated pleasantly “And was that a 'master' I heard in there?"

James didn’t respond, he didn't know how at first. After a few moments he found his voice, albeit a little crackled, "Yea....it…it just slipped out Nick."

Nick chuckled as he flexed his cock still deep inside the wolf, causing both to moan. "Well? Now what?"

James turned to look back with a confused expression, "You claimed me Nick. I'm your omega now."

Nick started laughing out loud, wiping fake tears from his eyes, "Oh Wolfie.” Nick teased. “Did you forget something? The victor has to CLAIM that. Just because you submitted to me as alpha doesn't count for shit as long as I don’t accept it, which I don't man. We were just two guys blowing off steam."

James almost teared up, "Thanks, Nick."

After a few moments of silence, a thought hit him, "What's uh...Judy going to say?" James was actually worried, not wanting to be on the wrong end of THAT argument.

"Well, this was mostly her idea, to be honest.” Nick admitted. “That is, if you’re willing."

"Willing?" James looked at Nick, eyebrow raised.

"Me and Judy swap. One day she’s on top, dominant and in charge...other days I tie her up.” Nick explained “WELLLLL... the other day, we talked about adding a submissive pet and she asked me to experiment a bit. Didn't think you'd actually work out. Tonight wasn't about that, but hey you brought up the alpha thing. So, how ‘bout it? Want to be a ... pet to me and Judy? For a little while at least and get to try a few things out?"

"Wait...?” Wolford asked, as he registered Nick’s words. “Judy dominates YOU!?"

"Oh, yeah. You wouldn’t believe it just by looking, but that bun is fierce in bed when she wants to." Nick chuckled thinking back to the first time she pegged him after tricking him into being tied to the bed.

"Huh." James lay there knotted, thinking over the proposal, seeing as he had nothing better to do waiting for Nick's cock to shrink enough to pull out. He thought about it and decided it could be fun, with a few rules.

"Okay, but nothing gets said to ANYONE at the ZPD, and when I want out, I'm out. Oh, and I get to dominate Judy at least once. It’s been a bit of a fantasy of mine." 

"No problem, Wolfie. She agrees to that." Nick shrugged.

James laughed, "What did you send her a video of the fun?" He wiggled his hips, causing Nick to inhale sharply before answering, "Nope." He coughed and motioned to their right. James turned to see Judy standing in the room, arms crossed, foot thumping with an annoyed yet aroused look on her face. She strutted over, hips swaying proudly as she marched up to Wolford, dictating every word she spoke as she got closer. "You came into MY mate's apartment, got it REEKING of nip, and tried to DOMINATE him? Ah, ah, ah, Naughty wolf." She grabbed him forcefully by the balls, not enough to hurt, but just enough to get him to cry out in pleasure. "I agree to your terms, but your first time with me...?” Her voice took on a devilishly arousing tone. “You’re NOT going to like it." Judy flashed a smile, one that should never be on a bunny. A smile that had a very dark predatory glint to it, a smile that, somehow sent a shiver of arousal down both the predators spines.

 

 

-To be continued...


	4. Threesome Fun (and Apology to Harkonnen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threeway between Emily, Nick and Judy. Enjoy. This is not Canon to my main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE BOLD BEFORE THE STORY. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT.  
> This chapter is inspired by Harkonnens work Unexpected Desires (specifically the first chapter)   
> Found at...  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237481/chapters/22712384

**Ok First things first, got to explain what happened before. So after I wrote my rough draft of this chapter, something sounded off to me but i was unable to figure out what. After writing the first draft I realized I made two mistakes. I made Judy the same size as a fox for some stupid reason, and I kinda made Emily a third wheel. So since I needed some help getting the proportions right, I started reading other 3 way smut. Not just Zootopia, but other stuff on like FF.net, and Literotica.  Well after I got it figured out how to type a proper scene, I retyped the whole thing, this time nothing sounded off so I posted.**

**Shortly after, Soildier commented on it saying I took a lot from another story. Ill admit that at frrst I ignored it, thinking he was being a troll of sorts,since there is only so many ways to write a threesome, eventually one or two out there will be similar. Well then a got another comment, this one by Harkonnen, who said I directly copied and pasted from his story, specifically the first chapter. Well being curious, I opened his first chapter in a window side by side to my threesome scene, and I was horrified to find they were right. His story was the last one I read in order to get the size difference right, and since it was so fresh in my brain, I just typed it out just like his but with my characters. I quickly pulled the chapter, and apologized, offering to retype it. I wanted to make this right.**

**I would never do something so underhanded or dirty as copying someone else's work, it is wrong and  those that do it on purpose deserve any punishment they get.**

**I just made a simple yet stupid mistake by not double checking things and verifying that mine was fully ok. So I retyped the whole thing, and also had a beta reader, 0P3RaGh05T, proofread and compare to make sure it was fixed. He also wrote a forward for the story as a way to also try to mend this mess up.**

**Harkonnen, I had no way to send this to you to verify with you that I fixed it, so hopefully between me and 0P3RaGh05T, we have got this fixed. We both agree that credit is given to you, since part of your story did help with me getting the pacing and sizing right for mine.  Agian I am so sorry for this HUGE misunderstanding.**

**On with the story, with a few words from my beta reader,**

_**Foreword** _

_**Dear Readers, before you read, I (0P3RaGH05T) have a few things that must be addressed.** _  
_**1\. This chapter was both inspired and based on Chapter One of Harkonnen’s story ‘Unexpected Desires’.** _  
_**2\. You will find striking similarities between the two, as the original draft of this chapter was built using the same layout.** _  
_**3\. This version has been rewritten. It has also been revised by myself. Therefore, ANY issues that need to be addressed in regard to this chapter are on me.** _  
_**4\. Harkonnen, if you’re reading this chapter, please know that I, myself, wish to apologize for my own ineptitude in any issues that you wish to protest. I’m a former writer just getting back into the habit and am not by any means a professional editor or beta/proof-reader. Your work heavily influenced this chapter, so you have my humble fealty.** _

__**Also This chapter is inspired by Harkonnens work Unexpected Desires (specifically the first chapter)  
Found at...  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237481/chapters/22712384**

Judy had problem, like a ‘barely being able to focus on work’ problem. It was spring, and her heat had peak, making her horny as fuck. During a routine traffic stop, she nearly grabbed and mounted a buck after he offered to help her scratch her itch. Luckily, (or unluckily if you ask her), Nick was there to pull the overly eager bunny away. So, she started fingering herself prior to work every morning. Soon her paw wasn't enough, and she moved onto a vibrator, then a dildo that was currently being worked in and out of her dripping pussy. It wasn't long before porn got added, at first being videos and stories with the typical buck and doe stuff, therefore pretty vanilla. Her tastes got far more kinkier as time went, along with her peak becoming harder to hit. SO, she branched out and was now stuck on pred porn. Very specific pred porn, mostly involving two canines or two felines going at it hard and rough. The howls and yips filled her ears as she worked her toy faster and harder, the ridges hitting every spot. Every day though, it was getting worse until finally she couldn't cum. She screamed into her pillow not knowing what to do. Today and tomorrow her heat would peak and her sex drive would be nearly unsatisfiable. It didn't help she was single since her breakup with Terry last year. He had been the last buck she’d been with and she wasn't ready to date another buck. She thought about asking Nick but he and Emily were doing great and were celebrating a year together. So, for the moment, she was stuck in a spiral of eager horniness...only made worse that Nick must have had sex this morning, the scent of vixen, cum and virile male hitting her nose, sending her brain into fits.

  
"You okay, Fluff?" Nick asked as they sat in the cruiser. It was currently near the end of the day doing some last-minute driving patrols. They had parked to do some checking of the computer for any calls.

  
"No... I’m…I’m so…ugh, I’m so damn fucking horny Nick."  
He just smirked," Well, I’d hate to be the one to tease ya, but I feel very sexually sated. Emily woke me up with a very nice blowjob this morning. Ya should've been there, it was pretty hot. The way her long tongue wraps around my cock. Mm mm mmm sooooo good." Nick relaxed back into his seat with his paws behind his head.

 

"Wish I was." Judy muttered.

"Hmm? What's that carrots?"

"I said I wish I was. That's how bad it's gotten. I've been watching videos and clips of preds going at it rough and feral and, it’s so hot." She said pulling her ears over her face in shame. "Just the idea of watching you knot Emily or her sharp teeth sliding over your cock just... gets me so wet." She muttered as she felt her arousal building. Something Nick must have smelt as he reached down and readjusted his growing shaft. Judy's brain kicked off as she watched him, her body reacting on automatic as she climbed over the seat and straddling Nick, grinding her lips on the tod’s now rock hard cock. He moaned before his eyes shot open, grabbing the bunny and lifted her off, setting her on her seat.

"Judy," He shook her gently, speaking loudly. She blinked as her thoughts came back, "Listen to me, and don’t do that to me. As much as I want to help you out...and as hard as your arousal just got me, I can’t. Not to Emily."

"Oh god! Nick, I'm so sorry. Look, I’ll call the chief and say I can’t work tomorrow"

"No! Just...let me think." His face lit up in an idea, grabbing his phone.  
Judy got out of the car and started to walk down the street, doing an impromptu meter maid duty, trying to cool herself down. She was so mad at herself for trying that. What was she thinking? Her hormones almost ruined her friendship. She meandered down the road feeling terrible, wishing she could take that moment back when Nick drove up a few minutes later and opened the door with a smile. "Get in, Fluff. Our shift’s over."

Judy didn't move, continuing to look at the ground, "I'm so sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to, it just came over me. Are you mad?" She asked looking her friend with expectant eyes.

"Nah, you just took me by surprise, I shouldn't have teased ya so much. Besides I talked to Emily and we both agree you need a distraction and invited you for dinner."

Later that night, Judy met up with Nick and Emily at a very nice diner as they all sat down to eat. Emily was right, this was the perfect idea. She was having such a great time that she didn't have time for her thoughts to turn south. After dinner, they all walked down the road back to their apartments, still laughing about the stories and jokes during dinner. Emily leaned in and whispered in Judy's ear as Nick was fiddling with his keys, "Hey, why don’t you slip into something more comfortable. We can continue this in our place. Have ourselves a nightcap." Judy beamed a large smile and agreed, heading to her own door. She left her place wearing a simple shirt and pants. She hoped to apologize to Emily for what she about did later. She didn't even need to knock, as the door swung open revealing Emily wearing a sweatpants and t-shirt, "Evening Judy, please come in."

Nick came out of the kitchen wearing a loose-fitting shirt and shorts, "Have a seat, Carrots." He motioned to the empty couch. Judy sat down at the as Emily sat next to her, giving the bunny a wink.  
Nick sat a bit away from them both, leaning on the back rest as the vixen inched closer making Judy confused and little uneasy, "Okay, you two...what's going on?"

Emily leaned in and whispered in the does ear with a husky tone, "Well little bunny. Nick told me your kink, and I would love to have a voyeur. Was a kink of mine in college.” The vixen ran a claw lightly up Judy's upper arm, "So, you are going to watch my tod...fuck...my...pussy." Emily accentuated every word sending a shudder up Judy's spine making her arousal build just thinking about it. Emily slowly climbed over the stunned lapine, effectively pining Judy without touching her as she reached her leg out behind her and ran her paw up Nick's thigh, slowly heading for his now thickening shaft. Nick moaned out and let his head roll back as her toes spread out and rubbed each side of his cock, lavishing in the sensations. His musky scent hit both females, sending Judy's thoughts south. Emily pulled her paw away, Nick whining at the retreating appendage, causing the vixen to chuckle, "Got to keep him on the edge, makes it fun." Judy gasped at the husky breathes. "But first a little tasty foreplay.”   
Emily leaned closer to the bunny, while Nick reached down to readjust his shaft, sending a sly wink and giving Judy an eyeful of tented pants, teasing her with what was to come, before the rabbit was jolted by Emily licked and lightly nipping at her neck. By the time Judy came back to her senses, she found Emily hovering over her shocked form as she continued the sexual assault on her neck. Judy's breathes became more husky and needy before her eyes shot open wider as she felt Emily's teeth grazing her ear. 

"Wait." Emily quickly sat up off the bunny, Nick leaning in closer as well in concern. "Can... can we take this slow? I've never...done this with another female...much less a female predator and I don’t want to make things awkward and uneasy, or ruin a fun night that you both had planned." Judy bit her lower lip as the foxes both looked a bit concern, before witnessing both of their muzzles softened in understanding. Emily offered Judy her paw and pulled her up off the couch. She guided the nervous bunny to the bedroom and motioned for her to sit on the edge as she was.  
Nick was not far behind and by the time he got to the bedroom, Nick found them sitting close together, with Emily whispering something in the bunny’s ears. It didn’t take long and the grey bunny was turning slightly pink, her ears heating up. Nick smiled as he sat on the end of the couch, just watching the two. He watched for the next few minutes as Judy got bolder and started small by placing her grey paw on the vixen’s knee. Her paw stayed longer as time went on. Judy must've given the vixen a silent okay as the vixen began her own soft touches, her firmer pads feeling amazing to the doe and sent shivers up her spine. They seemed to be thoroughly enjoying each other, with Nick being the third wheel for now, which he didn't mind in the slightest. Not many males can honestly say they were where he was now. Nick just lay back against the headboard smiling and enjoyed the show, burning the image of the two females in his brain, occasionally shifting his hardening shaft, imagining what the night held for them.

  
It didn't take long for the room started to fill up with the familiar scent of aroused females. Only now, it was multiplied by there being two. Nick's nose inhaled the smell deeply, his need to fuck building faster as Judy and Emily continued to explore each other. The size difference was a key erotic factor in getting the tod going.  
As they still caressed each other, Emily got bold. Leaning in close to the bunny, she startled her with an uneasy and brief kiss. Awkward at first from the size difference of the muzzles, and the obvious teeth, it soon smoothed out as Emily sat forward, kissing Judy harder as the bunny doe leaned back a little into Nick, who in turn leaned back against the couch enjoying the show with a dropped muzzle. Judy at first was stunned by the brazenness of the vixen. She wasn't sure if it was her hormones, her arousal, or her eagerness but she soon began to moan and lean into the embrace. Judy, in a heat of passion and not wanting to spoil a good bit of foreplay, tried to return the kiss by placing her paws on Emily's muzzle to bring her closer to her face. Emily's eyes widened as she felt the bunny run her tongue along her fangs, as if to ask for permission to enter. She obliged by parting her lips, letting her own snake-like muscle slither out and join with Judy's, drawing a soft moan from the bunny when she felt the strong predator’s control and begin exploring her mouth.

  
Judy let her paws fall to her thighs while the red vixen raised her own paws to gently grab and cup at each side of Judy's face, her claws light on her face and deepened the kiss. The two females wrestling with their tongues, the taste of predator saliva mixing with the small preys. Judy moaned and shivered as the kiss continued, loving the firm action of the predator next to her. Kissing a buck was one thing, but to have a pred's lips on hers was intoxicating.  
Emily broke the kiss first, her paws going behind the bunny's head to steady her as she moved her lips to kiss the underside of Judy's muzzle causing Judy to moan when the vixen gently kissed and licked the fur of her neck, occasionally letting her fangs graze the doe right where Nick held her neck months ago, causing Judy to moan and inhale sharply. The vixen continued to taste the prey as her paws left the bunny's head and started roaming down to the lapines torso Judy's waist, the touch causing her to shiver slightly. Emily peeked her eyes open and noticed that Nick may have been rock hard and had started to slowly run his paw up his shaft, a look of arousal and a slight uneasiness in his eyes. She stopped her assault on Judy's neck long enough to flash him a soft smile, then grabbing Nick's paw and placed it on top of Judy's that was currently resting on the vixen’s thigh. She gave them both a gentle squeeze in an effort to let know them know she was still thinking of them both, something Nick appreciated greatly as he watched the incredibly sexy scene play out right in front of him, knowing that this was mutual on all fronts.

  
Emily resumed kissing Judy as she also continued moving her paws, this time up the inside of Judy's shirt to caress the smaller mammal’s chest. A husky moan filled Judy's throat as she felt the vixen’s larger pads rub her sensitive nipples. When Emily grabbed both of her paws, holding them above the rabbit's head, pushing the startled rabbit until she was pressed up against Nick's chest, a quick little 'Eep' escaped Judy’s lips from the action.  
Emily carefully straddled the purple eyed doe, pining her to the bed as she pressed their muzzles together again. Judy moaned loudly, closing her eyes at the sensation while Emily's eyes focused directly onto Nick's. The predatory look she gave him was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. The dominant glint filling her eyes was working wonders on his libido. The tod had to adjust his position to get more comfortable. After he got a better view of the action, Emily smirked at him again and winked, grabbing the doe's paws with her own, locking her fingers with Judy's. Emily then gently, yet firmly, began pulling the smaller mammals arms out, holding them to the side against Nick. Emily growled when the grey rabbit huffed a little in her firm grip, trying to struggle a bit before Emily wrapped her jaw around Judy's neck lightly, her teeth grazing skin. "Settle down, we are just getting started rabbit.” Judy's moan peaked at the rough statement. She forced her body to settle. She then let the vixen resume kissing her, now that she was at ease.

  
Nick heard the growl from his mate and felt his hard cock twitch, a drop of precum oozing from his tip soaking through to his pants. It was so hot to see his horny girlfriend pin and control this normally dominant bunny. It was a complete 180 from how she normally acted at work. He always figured her police work could be really stressful. Judy was the senior partner so she was normally in control while on the job, so he just assumed that she was like that with her lovers as well. Of course, tonight she wasn't with a buck. She was with two preds, both of which are horny as fuck and vixens are known for their...well control in bed.

  
Emily eventually released her grip on Judy's paws, letting them fall on either side of her, all the while never breaking the deep kiss, her tongue deep inside the bunny's mouth, almost to her throat.  The vixen's paws slid and rubbed around the doe's back until she lifted and was now holding onto the rabbit’s firm ass. She could feel Judy’s hard muscles contracting beneath her paws as she squeezed tighter, amazed at the feeling of having a prey animal in her paws. She felt a small instinct deep inside her brain react to feeling this wonderful specimen of rabbit. She quickly silenced that as images of what she wanted to do next flooded her mind.

  
Since the vixen was in control, she gave Nick a small wink and stopped kissing the doe, slowly moved her paws up the side of Judy's face, grabbing the grey ears that were lying against the backrest. Judy watched with aroused fascination as the vixen gently caresses her sensitive ears. Emily leaned down again, her tail wagging softly and gave Judy a light peck on the lips before moving up to her right ear, placing her lips around the tip and slowly began sucking the entire appendage into her maw. Judy gasped as she felt her ear being swallowed by the hot wet cavern. Her moans peaked as Emily pulled back, letting her teeth drag lightly. Judy gasped, reaching around on instinct and grab the vixen’s ass, loving the feeling of her strong predatory muscles. Emily did the same to her left ear this time, relishing the taste of horny eager prey.  
Judy was positively writhing at this point as the vixen teased the very sensitive skin of her ears. The pleasure intensified as Emily slid a paw down the Judy's toned belly and began rubbing her pussy through her pants, feeling just how soaked she was. Emily leaned her head forward, kissing the top of Judy's head as the doe was unable to do anything than gasp and pant. The vixen continued run her paw along the wet crotch of the bunny, as her other paw returned to teasing Judy’s small breasts. Emily was delighted by the pleasured breaths and moans, but she wasn't fully satisfied. She wanted, no needed, to hear the doe to scream, to yell out her name, begging for more. Emily paused in her rubbing of Judy's pussy for only a moment to untie Judy's sweatpants. She slowly snake her paw inside and under Judy's panties, moaning herself at the condition of the lapine doe.

Emily let out a husky whisper in Judy's ear, "Fuck! You're sopping, Judy." The rabbit moaned, the vixen feeling intense pride and arousal at (her) being the reason for the lapine's current state. The fur on her paw quickly matted as she began rubbing the outer lips of Judy's drenched pussy, the doe screamed out when Emily began to ever so gently play with her clit using one of her finger pads and a claw. The pleasure was almost blinding as the vixen continued to rub, all while she continued nipping and licking at her ears. The overload of stimuli quickly sent Judy to her limit and she cried out Emily's name, digging her blunt claws into Emily's firm ass, almost ripping the fabric covering them, all while she rode out what she honestly believed was the single best orgasm she had ever experienced. "Oh! OH GOD! E-Em-Emilyyyy...Ah-AAHH!!" Her loud lustful yell filled the ears both the foxes as Judy collapsed against the back of the couch, murmuring euphorically as she rode the wave of orgasmic bliss.

  
Emily left Judy in her bliss as she dismounted the doe, shifting over slightly towards Nick. She straddled him, licking a small droplet of bunny cum off her paw. The taste of eager, rich, fertile rabbit caused her body to react hard, demanding attention of its own. She looked down at Nick and locked eyes. She touched his nose with her paw, leaving a trail of [Judy’s] fluids on his muzzle. Nick instinctively flicked his tongue out to lick the end of his nose. His brain exploded as the exotic flavor hit his tongue and his lust fogged mind registered exactly what it was. Nick fell in love with it, in love with the taste of bunny, of this bunny. He inhaled the sweet scent of the fertile bunny and his arousal peaked again, bucking against his mate. He felt his loins burn as his instinctive desire to breed kicked in.

Emily smiled at him, her own eagerness for more fun starting to shut her own higher functions down as she kept her paw on Nick's nose. She wanted something from him and by the gods she was going to get it. Nick started to lick every tiny bit of her paw, cleaning every single droplet of bunny cum off it. Satisfied that her paw was clean, Emily leaned forward to kiss him deeply and passionately. Their long predatory tongues quickly began to entangle themselves, fighting for control as they enjoyed the taste of each other and the flavor of satisfied bunny. The taste igniting more and more of the innate predatory instincts deep within the two of them. Still tongue-locked, Emily quickly reached down, grabbing Nick’s shirt and ran a claw up the material to rip it off quickly. Her paw began to rub and fondle the rock-hard fox cock that was still hidden by his clothing. Nick lifted his hips, using his own paws to pull his pants down to protect them from being torn as he felt Emily’s paws rubbing up and down his cream-colored torso . She marveled at the firm pecs and abs being a cop had given him.  
Nick returned the favor with the shirt by ripping hers as well, throwing the chunks of clothes away from them, both moaning and growling as they kissed. His paws gently teased and fondling her smaller breasts, his brain creating the image of them swelling along with her belly.

As her bliss subsided and she started to think straight, Judy glanced beside her on the couch. Her eyes widened at the near feral show of two preds deep in the beginning of foreplay. She let her eyes linger on Emily's firm ass and swishing tail. She focused as Nick licked the paw moist with her pussy juices that Emily had used to get her off. The idea of a fox tasting her arousal sent a primeval thrill through her body like nothing Judy had ever experienced previously . As Judy watched that long vulpine tongue work, she felt her arousal building once more. The image of two preds kissing, all while sharing her taste was far too much. Judy felt the need to return the favor. Looking at the firm muscle of Emily's ass, she had an idea. She felt the desire, the need, to act, to taste for herself. While the two preds were busy swapping spittle, Judy rolled off the bed and stood up, positioning herself right behind Emily. She started to rub her paws slowly around the powerful vixen’s ass, feeling the tough, sinewy muscle shift under her paw. Judy started going in and around the outside of Emily’s pussy causing the vixen to moan softly into Nick's muzzle, her long tail wrapped around Judy's head at the sensation. Emily leaned forward into the kiss and stood. Quickly wrapping her paws around Emily's front, Judy mirrored Emily earlier actions by untying the vixen’s sweatpants and, in one quick pull on either side, she ripped her pants and underwear down around her thighs as her tail sprung back up.  With the vixen's moist, puffy pussy lips now on full display and out in the cool air of the bedroom, Judy didn’t hesitate as she quickly , pressed her muzzle in and started licking and suckling as she simultaneously started massaging Emily’s clit. Emily's whole body tightened and she arched her back, letting out a lustful moan until Nick silenced her with another kiss. With a possessive growl Nick reached up to drag his claws down her back, causing the vixen to arch and gasp, a light yip escaping her.

Emily had to separate herself from the kiss and gasp for air as Judy pushed a single finger inside her pussy. When Judy felt as though her fur was slick, she slowly began to piston her digit in and out, dragging her blunt claw along the vixen’s inner walls. She could feel the vixen's muscles squeeze and devour her finger as she plunged into her drenched lips. Judy heard a loud gasp and a low rumble as she slipped another finger inside of the vixen’s dripping pussy.  
Emily was capable of keeping her wits about her when Nick started becoming much more aggressive in his affections, licking and nipping all the way from her collarbone to the side of her neck. After a few minutes, the vixen's breaths became short and fast as she reached out to clutch at her mate's paws as Nick let his jaw open around her neck, gently bearing down, teeth pricking into her flesh, causing her body to react hard as she reached her climax. Emily buried her face in Nick's chest as she released, eyes rolling back in pure euphoria as she collapsed into a puddle on Nick as his musky, heady scent filled her nostrils while Judy slowly extracted her fingers and muzzle.

  
Emily rolled over to lie next to Nick as she rode out her own high. As Nick stood to remove his pants and boxers, he flashed Judy a sly wink and a toothy grin as he slowly shimmied his clothes down his hips, giving his friend a slow and short strip show.  Judy's eyes grew wide as his thick, long canine girth sprung free directly in front of her face. The cloud of arousal forced her to release a sultry, lustful moan of desire. The dark veins coated the red flesh of his rock-hard and pulsating shaft. The slanted tip flared with each throb as if struggling to hold back its excitement. There was a small drop of precum glistening from the opening. Even the bulk of his knot was just beginning to show from his sheath due his own pent-up arousal. Clearly longer than ANY buck she had seen, Nick's shaft stood proudly over her his hefty cream-colored sac, the two ginormous orbs of white fur hanging low between his thighs, full and ready to be drained.

  
Judy stood mesmerized by Nick as he reclined back on his paws, his huge balls resting up just under his knot as he slowly ran his paw from his tip to the swelling base. Judy felt her brain shut down again as her body moved entirely of its own accord. She slowly walked over and dropped to her knees in front of the aroused tod. His musky scent continued its sensory assault, shutting her logical brain down. Her paw reached out, slowly making its way towards the base of his cock. Judy gently stroked his full sac, loving the feeling of its fullness. She managed to form a thought and was wondering how much of his cum her pussy could hold. With little hesitation, Judy slowly let her paw slide up, grasping his cock. She moaned as she watched the hard muscle of his rod in her paw flared against her touch. Nick let out a soft moan as he felt Judy’s touch, and with a bold smirk on his face, he urged her on as the bunny moved her fingers around his girth. Judy let her paw slide down his length, stopping just above his knot, before sliding back up and groping under the tip, milking another drop of precum from within. She wasn’t sure why she did it; she just knew she needed to taste. As she leaned in for a taste, however, Emily turned over, stopping the horny bunny with a clawed finger on her nose.

  
"Mmm, mmm, mmm, you naughty bunny. Who said you get first taste?" Emily smirked as she rolled over and straddled Nick once more, kissing him deeply as she slowly started to slide her body down him, his cock leaving a trail of musky precum along her belly. The action forced Judy to move off] to the side, watching as the lithe vixen knelt in front of the tod. Emily glanced over and winked at Judy. "Sorry bunny, I get all that creamy goodness down my throat." Emily leaned forward and lowered her head sticking her tongue out and lapped at the tip teasingly. Nick's mouth fell open as his head rolled back, tongue lolling out. He started panting heavily in pure lust as her tongue lapped further and further down, coating his cock with her saliva. Emily gave the bunny a lustful gaze as she opened her mouth at the top, Judy gasping at the rows of sharp fangs, and slid her lips down his length.

  
Nick finally found his voice after that. "MM — ohh, m-my god!" Nick moaned as he felt her wet cavern encompass his shaft. His lower body squirming and writhing just a bit from the vixen’s oral assault as her muzzle swallowed her mate's shaft, providing a delightful warmth that surrounded the muscle. Her lips went far enough down that she nearly kissed his swelling knot. Her tongue snaked up caressing the underside of the rod in her mouth. Every time her lips slid down the tod’s cock, a gratifying ripple coursed through his entire body as he bucked into her mouth, his soft flesh quivered. As her muzzle swallowed and released his shaft, Emily's paws reached for his balls. She caressed the furry orbs resting on her pads, feeling the potent seed.  
Judy watched as the vixen continued to suckle Nick's twitching shaft. Judy's eyes roamed over her as she went, watching the female predator pleasure her mate. Her supple ass remained on her thighs as she knelt in front of him, her tail swishing from side to side lazily. Emily's eyes locked with Judy's and, as if in a trance, Judy remained focused on the cock in Emily's mouth, keeping it snug and coaxing every little nerve along his flesh, watching as her fangs barely miss the sensitive meat. Nick's body bucked harder as he started to pant and moan more aggressively.

  
"MMM oh god, babe. Going to ah-ah-aaaah!" Nick exclaimed, as a spasm rocked through his body. He couldn't hold it back anymore. The sight of his mate consuming his dick with such vigor, as his best friend watched became too much for him to handle. With his paws gripping the couch, Nick flexed his erection up while trying to keep his hips from thrusting too hard "uuuh!"  
Judy watched as Nick’s cock twitched furiously inside the vixen’s mouth. Emily kept her head in a steady, rhythmic bob all the while. With one final gasp and buck, Nick's cock shot a thick, heavy blast of creamy cum into his mate's eager mouth. The sticky substance hit the back of her throat, and started to fill the vixen’s muzzle. She refused to swallow, preferring to let a large amount build and a slow dribble begin to leak from the side of her lips. Letting out a worn-out moan, Nick fell back against the couch. A series of small whimpers escaped him, his body trembling. Emily turned to Judy and did something the rabbit had only seen in porn. Emily opened her muzzle wide, letting the bunny see the large puddle of fox seed at the back of her throat, coating her sharp fangs. Emily winked as she swallowed, the pick flesh shifting as the pool drained, a small lump visible on her neck. Judy moaned in desire and her paw went to her own pussy, imagining the taste of Nick’s thick, creamy cum. Emily watched as Nick's hard shaft slowly softened. As a string of wet cum started oozing from the tip, Emily reached up and gently swiped the string with her finger. She gave the stunned bunny a wink and smirk then held the dripping seed covered paw to Judy. Judy’s tongue frantically lapped up the substance on the vixen’s paw and let a moan escape as the taste of virile fox cum hit her tongue, the taste so much stronger than that of a buck. Emily then crawled up onto the couch snuggling up to Nick. Judy did the same on Nick's opposite side as the three relaxed.

  
"Thank you for this, guys. You didn't have to do this just for me." Judy expressed to them, gratefully.

  
Emily lifted her head, resting it on Nick's chest, "It was no problem, Judy. Nick and I talked and well...it’s something kinky that we can all enjoy. I enjoy being watched and having a third, Nick gets two horny females to play with...And," Emily leaned over and kissed Judy on the lips, "You get to watch two preds go at it. Because we are not done yet little bunny. My pussy hasn't been filled yet." The husky tone sent shivers up the rabbit’s spine.  Nick stood from the bed, as the vixen stretching out along the sheets to rest on her side. Judy sat on the edge of the bed as Nick lowered the lights for mood. Emily roll over on her stomach, before raising herself up onto her knees and forearms, her supple ass high in the air, tail swishing over her pussy, saturating the room with the scent of her arousal. Judy watched in amazement as Nick inhaled deeply, his cock growing to full thickness once again, his knot peaking out. Nick's eyes shown a predatory glint as he bore down on the eager vixen. Emily looked back over her shoulder, giving Nick a sultry wink as Nick grabbed her hips and lined his pulsing tip with her dripping pussy. As Nick went to slide himself in, Emily stopped him, Nick letting out an impatient whimper.

  
"Hold on stud.” Emily teased. “Judy, come here." Judy came up and laid closer to Emily. "Okay, Judy. You want to see the full thing, huh? Well, how about this? You climb under me and watch this tod fuck the shit out of me, watch as he claims me... as he breeds me. That's right. Up close and personal. IF you can make it from watching him beginning to slide in and out all the way to knotting me without touching yourself, then I’ll let you get fucked by Nick anytime." She turned to Nick, "Hear that stud, knock me up...and Judy is yours, without me ever getting mad." Emily moaned as she felt his tip flex in arousal. Judy bit her lip as she started to shimmy herself down underneath the vixen. She leaned up and kisses the vixen on the lips before she felt a paw on her leg pulling her further under Emily.

  
Nick stopped pulling as Judy’s face was mere inches from the two preds joined sexes. The overwhelming scent of horny fertile vixen and musky potent tod almost made her faint. ‘This was it,’ she thought. She was going to watch the ultimate pred union. She bit her lip as she watched Nick slide forward, his tapered shaft spreading the vixen's pussy, causing drops of the female's fluid to fall onto Judy's face. Emily's moans filled the room as she felt the tod penetrating her.  
Judy was fighting the urge to finger herself as she watched the canine cock stretch and completely fill the vixen. Judy watched as Nick’s swollen knot bumped and kissed Emily's dripping lips, his heavy balls swinging roughly and slapping against her ass as Nick started to pump his thick shaft in and out of his mate, her moans and pants loud and heavy, echoing throughout the bedroom. Judy could just barely make out the slight bulge in Emily's lower abdomen. The bunny leaned up and kissed Emily's clit. The vixen nearly fell onto the now helping bunny. Judy started to lick, running her tongue along Nick's vein as the vixen's pussy swallowed the entirety of his shaft, loving the harsher, muskier taste of Nick's cock. She reached up with one paw and started to massage the tod’s heavily engorged sac. She smiled as she thought about how to spur Nick along.

  
"Come on Nicky, do it.” Judy whispered to Nick, seductively. “Cum in her, breed this fertile vixen. Do it."  
Judy felt his sac start pulse and twitch as she watched something she's only witnessed in porn: The knot pressing against the vixen’s pussy. Judy’s eyes bugged out as it swelled to full thickness, nearly twice or three times as thick as Nick’s shaft, breach from his sheath and kiss against Emily’s lips, demanding entrance. Emily was panting and moaning, falling forward onto her chest, forgetting all about the bunny under her crotch as her brain went foggy, her instincts running wild, feeling his knot pressing against her pussy with every thrust. She felt Nick grabbing her hips and started to press himself in, her lips stretching wide to allow it in. Judy watched, moaning, as she saw it happen. Emily’s pussy opened and engulfed his knot with a loud wet squelch, locking the male inside her. She felt Nick’s nuts tightened and pulse, his vein throbbing as he filled Emily's pussy, while the vixen’s climaxing moans filled the bunny's ears. She watched as Nick emptied himself of every drop of seed, wondering if he did it for his mate, or if it was so he could get to fuck her later. Just thinking about either one got her so wet and eager it wasn’t even funny. She so badly wanted no needed to finger herself as Emily's pussy gripped and tightened, milking every drop of cum from Nick.

  
Emily fell forward, pulling Nick with her, falling onto Judy, their dripping bodies right on Judy's nose. Judy wiggled out and watched as the lovers embraced in mandatory cuddle time. She went to leave them be when Emily grabbed the bunny and pulled her tight in a hug.

  
"Looks like you get a nice fox cock to play with tomorrow, Sweetie." Emily said, breathlessly.

  
Judy nuzzled into the glowing vixen. "Tomorrow sounds perfect. I think I need some time to breathe. I'll make sure to bring the lube. He's a bit larger than a buck."

  
Emily chuckled. "Oh, little bunny.” She stated softly. “You’re in for a great time."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to let me know of ANY kink ideas or pairings. Most popular ideas get a chapter(s)


	5. Wolfeyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy canon scene that was cut from the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is canon to the story, rather than just post the cut part I uploaded the ENTIRE chapter, even the non smut stuff.

_**In order to appease the Wolfeyer fans, a little steamy scene that was cut from the main story. This is cannon and I decided to upload the entire chapter this was in instead of you trying to find the right chapter and section…Enjoy ;)**_  
Judy was pleasantly surprised that Erica Fangmeyer made a great partner for the day. She had always assumed the stoic and silent tigress was going to be dull, dry and rule bound. Even though the girls night out recently showed a different side, the lapine officer still thought Fangmeyer would be a major stickler during patrols, leaving the poor bunny bored and pent up, eager for action. Only to find she was not all that strict, the larger feline had an amazing sense of humor that rivaled that of even Wolfard, with a touch of sarcasm and snark Nick would be proud of. The two females laughed and joked throughout the morning, the sight of them cackling causing several civilians to gawk awkwardly, the best of which was an antelope quickly pulling her young daughter away from the maniacal musings of the cops as they laughed until their sides hurt. The cause? Fangmeyer decided to tell Judy about how Bogo got drunk at a gala for the city a few years back causing him to flirt heavily with Major Freidkin, the tough as nails instructor from the academy. Fangmeyer just had to show Judy the video Wolfard captured from the event, which Bogo denies to this day...and threatens with record-keeping for life to who-so-ever shares that accursed video.

  
They both nearly wet themselves as the little speaker of Fangmeyer's phone spat the tinny voice of Bogo using some of the most slurred and dated pickup lines Judy had ever heard. Even the ones she overheard her many brothers using whether to the mirror for practice or to an actual doe didn't hold a candle to the cringe-worthy lines the chief spewed. The rest of the morning was used sharing a bit about each of their personal lives, some of which surprising both of them. Before they knew it, the morning was nearly over and they found themselves sharing a booth at a diner close by, Judy the first to talk as she needed clarification on something Fangmeyer had said.

  
"So...You and Wolfard dated for a while?" The bunny asked as they carried their trays to the table and sat down opposite each other.

  
Fangmeyer smiled as she remembered the time fondly, "Oh yes, by accident mainly. But he was such a gentle mammal and so sweet about it."

Judy cocked her head slightly as she took a bite of salad, "How'd that start? Cause now I’ve got to know.”

  
Fangmeyer chuckled as she thought back, "Oh lets see, it was about 4 years ago now. Me and him where put on parking duty for a prank HE pulled...and I defended him only because it was hilarious. Anyway..."

 **Flashback...**  
"UGH, What a day." Wolfard groaned as he clicked print, sending his report to the printer, "We just HAD to expose a nip operation after we ticket the car OWNED by the leader, in which he then takes off in a high speed chase, only to crash his car into another parked car THAT just so happens to have been a get away driver for a bank robbery that was occurring AS we pull up. AND all of this in the middle of winter. "The wolf grumbled and sighed as he fell back into the wall after his rant of a play-by-play, causing a dry chuckle to emanate from the feline currently typing the same information about the day into her report. The sound of the uncharacteristic laughter perked the canine’s ears up and piqued his interest.  
"Oh what's this? Ms. Stone-faced has a sense of humor? It only took a major crime spree of a day to crack a smile?" The wolf's muzzle broke into a large grin, albeit tired and worn.

  
The female tiger cocked her eyebrows as she also clicked print, "Hardy har Mr. Grump. I'M not the one who to just HAD to put a ticket on a 'classic car'." The tigress air quoted as she turned to grab both reports off the printer to staple them together.

  
"Hey Ms. Uncultured, the 1984 Mousetang is a classic, maybe not the most popular muscle car, but she was still a classic." James stated as he stood from the wall stretching his tired muscles.

  
Fangmeyer smirked, "So is the Yugo and the Gremlin, but no one says they are great cars."  
Wolfard blinked as his jaw worked up and down to try to form a response. Before he could the tiger got nearly in his face, her smile widening, "And if you, " She poked him in the chest with a clawed finger, "Hadn't rigged Bogo's desk drawer with confetti shooters, as the Mayor and I are both in there, causing everyone but the Chief to die laughing...then WE wouldn't have been put on ticket duty."

  
James lowered his head in light shame, "Ya got me."

  
Fangmeyer threw her arm around his shoulder to guide the defeated canine out of the office. As they walked out, they nearly ran into Bogo. "Fangmeyer, Wolfard. What are you two still doing here?"

  
Fangmeyer held up the large stacks of papers that made up the report. Bogo took them, and flipped through them, before placing this under his arm. "You both realize it's six in the morning right?"

  
Both the tiger and the wolf looked shocked, craning their necks to look at a nearby clock only to confirm the time. As they went to talk, Bogo raised a hoof to silence them, "Why don't you both take today off, after that fiasco yesterday, you both earned it."

  
They both thanked Bogo and quickly headed out before he could change his mind. They both headed to the garage to grab Fangmeyer's car, "So James, where do ya live? I'll drop ya off." The tigress flashed a toothy grin at her canine passenger. Her smile fell as she noticed the sad look on his face,"Well, um...turns out my apartment building was involved in a real estate scam and it’s currently under investigation. Which means I got evicted, and I haven't been able to find a new place yet. Even though Dad offered a room at his building after he gets that floor renovated but that could take weeks or months. I was staying with my sister...but with it being winter, it's our 'season' meaning her and her husband are going at it all the time, I don't need any reminders of me being single...and pent up as hell from the season and the scents nearby so I've been staying at a hotel across town."

  
Fangmeyer looked at Wolfard shocked. That was why he was so irritable lately. It was his heat season, he had a nearly hour commute via train or bus, and he has no real home. An idea crossed her mind, knowing and hoping it wouldn't be an issue since she was a feline. True he was probably eager to relieve stress; she figured he wouldn't be attracted to a member of a different species. "Ok that's fine; you'll just stay with me today. We can nap a bit, chat about things, and watch a movie."

  
Wolfard gave her a large grin, "Ooh a female inviting a male into her den huh." He licked his lips in fake anticipation. Fangmeyer's face fell as she remembered what she said, realizing that wolves consider that an invitation for dating...or possibly more seeing what the time of the year it was. Barking laughter broke her from her thoughts, "Oh Fangsy, you should've seen your face. Don't worry; I know it doesn't mean anything inviting me. You’re just a friend helping out." James was clutching his stomach as he laughed loudly. Fangmeyer reached over and slugged the wolf on the shoulder, grumbling bout his pranks as she started her car and left the garage, heading towards her place.

* * *

 

Much later, Fangmeyer was groaning as she pulled herself off her bed, her blurry vision clearing enough to reveal the mass of crumpled sheets on the floor, while her clothes were strung all over the place. A pounding pain in her head caused her to whimper. She slowly stood and makes her way shakily to the kitchen for aspirin and coffee, hoping that would ease the pain and the dry cotton mouth she currently had. As she dry swallowed the pills, she winced as she waited for the coffee to brew, every noise the maker made amplified to her sensitive ears. The tigress began gulping water to wet her mouth a bit, grimacing at the odd tastes on her tongue. She racked her painful, throbbing brain trying to remember what happened. She squeezed her eyes shut as she worked the day forward. She knew both her and James came into her place...She showered, then he showered...they talked sport teams and players... chatted for hours about what is and isn't good TV...ordered take-out...then she decided to unwind with a little wine which turned into a drinking game...but what game? She wasn't one for hardcore games or drinking tricks.

  
As the pills kicked, she became aware of soreness between her thighs. She absent-mindedly let her paw reach down to her nether region, a bit confused by the sticky mass of matted fur. Confused, she let a finger slowly slide between her lips, lightly gasping as her sore lips were pushed aside to make room for her digit. Fangmeyer pushed all of her finger in, up to the knuckle, before pulling out slowly and brought it up to her muzzle. What she saw shocked and scared her. Her finger was coated in a thick sticky off white liquid that could only be one thing. Scared, she brought it to her nose and inhaled, her panic rising as her sense of smell came back in force, which she wished didn't. A known scent hit her, one that made her heart drop. The tell tale soreness told her the truth. Panic hit fast. It was cum, but not that of a feline. The near hyperventilating tigress new it was canine. She and James had...had...mated. Ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, she quickly bent over, using her flexibility to see the matted fur up close, the residue of wolf semen, and the puffiness of her sex, which meant he had knotted and came in her. Now she was really breathing hard as she stood up, grabbing the counter for support. Her body feeling hot and tingly, and not in the good way. Fangmeyer knew full well what this means to canines. They were practically married now, no way around it. She remembered what traditions stated about wolves and sex. She was about to yell loudly when she noticed her body cam was on the table, red light blinking. With a shaky paw, she grabbed the little device and walked over to her TV to plug it in. She watched as the video started playing...

**Earlier**

The two wine bottles were long gone as the two predators continued to talk and joke. Erica decided to bring out the heavy stuff and whiskey and vodka started to flow. It wasn’t long before the subject turned from playful friend talk to sex and mating, both started getting hot under the collars.

“No I’m serious, male cats have these hard spines on their dicks, supposed to trigger the womb to start sucking up seed. But I call crap on that, if we females are not properly aroused, it hurts.” Fangmeyer stated, watching the wolf squirm in his seat with a look of shock.

“No wonder you look pissed all the time, cant even have a quickie to burn stress away” He grimaced shaking his head, “Least the only thing our females worry about is our knot, and even then they love it.” James winked at the tigress.

“Mmm I’ve heard bout the canid knot, sounds like a good time.” Fangmeyer felt her body heat up as she rubbed her thighs together. James was right; it’s been months since she last got fucked. That pompous lion Delgato gave her a good eating out, but didn’t use lube. She was sore for a week. The thought of sex right now without pain, was VERY tempting.

Wolfard leaned back into the couch, “What’s the matter? Your not thinking of my canine knot are ya?”

Erica flashed the wolf a wink as she spread her legs slightly to reposition them, letting her scent waft into the room. She wasn’t sure what made her do that, but the reaction of the wolf’s nose twitched violently, taking in her aroused scent. If she was being honest with herself, the idea of her body turning on a member of another species was actually getting her going as well. She wasn’t expecting James to spread his legs as well as he tried to give his growing erection some room. Erica licked her lips as she noticed his now prominent bulge, oddly hoping this continues. Erica finished off her glass with a hardy gulp as her logical part of her brain started to get sluggish. She gave him a sultry smile as she set her now empty glass down, slowly climbing off her chair and crawled on all fours towards the stunned canine. James’s face quickly gained a lustful gaze as he watched the larger cat stalk him.

“Hmm what’s on your mind kitty?” James’s voice took a lust filled tone as he felt his cock grow harder thinking about what was about to happen.

Erica didn’t say anything; she just kept on crawling towards the wolf. She climbed onto the couch, straddling the smaller predator, the size difference being ignored as she pinned James to her couch, “Well, it’s either the booze, or the fact I haven’t been properly fucked in months, but I NEED some nice hard cock.” She started kissing and nibbling down the side of the wolf’s exposed neck, causing James to inhale sharply in pleasure, “And if I can get a nice good pounding without pain, then tonight’s going to be fun puppy.”

The large cat continued to nibble and kiss James’s neck, her large paws roaming over his shoulders and chest as he got into it as well, his smaller paws began caressing her modest chest, his pads running over her increasingly sensitive nipples. His smirk grew between inhales and pants as Erica kept up the sensual assault on his neck, her kisses and nibbles hitting a few sensitive spots on the canine’s head. James began to gently squeeze and play with her aroused tips, her breathing hard and heavy as she started to kiss up the wolf’s muzzle. Her lips met his and they started fighting for control, the larger rougher feline tongue battle the canines smoother yet longer muscle, their husky moans filling the room as her needy scent ignited a certain part of his brain. His paws started to undo his jeans as his cock started to feel hot and encumbered. Erica stopped kissing the wolf as the scent of horny wolf hit her nose, inhaling the sharp musky scent deep. She looked down, seeing his large throbbing shaft out in the cool air, every vein pulsing with a heady need.

Erica stood quietly, giving the wolf a sultry wink as she started to wiggle her hips side to side, rolling her toned abs as she undid her pants as well, turning around to give the wolf a view of her taut rear. He watched under her spell as her stripes shifted and moved over her strong form as she stripped. Erica bent over far, showing both her flexibility and her now bare ass, her soaking lips sending her scent all over the room. She looked back at James to see his nose flaring as he inhaled as his eyes dilated with a predatory need. James took no time as he stood as well, nearly ripping his clothes off. As soon as he finished, Erica lay on the couch on her back, legs splayed showing off her waiting pussy. James knelt between her thighs, lining his hot member with her sopping cunt, his tip kissing her opening. Erica moaned, rolling her hips, teasing his tapered tip. James huffed and panted as he felt her wet pussy graze and slide along his head. He grabbed her hips and pressed forward, nearly howling as her hot cavern swallowed his shaft inch by inch.

Erica meowed loudly as his larger shaft filled her, defiantly larger than a cat. Her back arched as she felt the thick meat stretch and fill her in ways Delgato or any other cat has ever done. She flung her head back in pleasure, panting and moaning almost in tune with James as he gripped her hips hard. Erica sighed as she felt him bottom out, his furry orbs resting on her lips. She opened her eyes and locked them with James as he smiled that goofy midsex smirk. She nodded, silently telling him more. He slowly started to withdraw, moaning as he felt her flex her pussy inside, trying to hold him in. Her breath caught as he left his tip in and pressed back in, faster and slightly harder than before. Both predators moans and huffs filled the room as James started thrusting harder and faster, the couch creaking in protest. Erica’s moans quickly shifted to higher pitched pants as he pounded into her, his heavy sac hitting her lips with force. Erica dug her claws into her couch as her pleasure built quickly, the lack of prior sex forcing her to her peak fast.

James felt forward, the tigress hugging him to her ample chest as he continue to thrust her breathing hard and husky, heart pounding in his ears. Her paws went to his back and gently dug in as she roared in pleasure, the feline’s orgasm hitting faster than either wanted, her pussy clenched his cock tightly as he felt is knot swelling, teasing her entrance. In a fit of raw pleasure, Erica wrapped her legs around James’s back, pulling him closer and forcing him to thrust one last time, his fully swollen knot popped in with a wet squelch, locking him deep inside the tigress, her muscles sent him over the edge and every drop of cum the wolf had saved up jetted from his tip, filling her pussy completely. He howled in pleasure as he felt his hot seed fill her tight channel, pooling around his knot with no chance of escape. He collapsed onto her as they both nearly passed out.

  
Fangmeyer watched as they cuddled for about an hour before the tigress sat up off the couch and carried the passed out wolf towards her bedroom. Her paws covered her muzzle in both shock and panic, trying to ignore the horny tingle deep in her abdomen. She didn’t even try to hold back the scared yell as she finally slipped and let her emotions loose.

Wolfard came sprinting into the kitchen to find his tough as nails partner, sobbing hugging her knees to her chest as she muttered to herself. He nearly tripped as the hangover hit, he did his best to not puke as he got closer to his friend.  
“Fangmeyer? What’s going on?”

  
 **Present...**  
Judy was blushing as Fangmeyer finished telling her tale, she was no stranger to the idea of sex, but to one that lack experience like her, her thoughts about canine mating, and the idea of two larger predators mating, sent her thoughts wild. "So then what happened?"

  
"Well, James comes running out of the bathroom to find me on the floor hugging myself sobbing uncontrollably. After I told him, he hugged me tightly, wiped away my tears and gave me a light smile, telling me it didn't affect him much because he's not that traditional. His parents are, but he wasn't. To him, it was just two friends that lost control a bit. He looked me in the eyes with those bright blue eyes, kissed me on the forehead and told me everything was going to be alright, we were still friends and a one night stand wasn't going to change much. Which I agreed with but still on my end as a tiger...I am a bit traditional so I told him we had to at least date for a month. I told him a bit of tiger traditions and after much talking; we decided that since we were such good friends and did so much together anyway that us dating wouldn't affect us. So we did. We went on some dates, had our fun, both in and out of the bedroom, then split amicably after nearly three months."

  
"Wow,” Judy was nearly speechless. For the rest of the day she was silent, thinking about her own dating dilemma and thinking it was about time to try again. As she and Fangmeyer got back to the precinct at about 3pm, her phone rang. She was surprised to find it was her Father instead of Bonnie.

  
"Oh um...hi dad. This is a surprise. What's going on?"

  
Stu smiled as he responded," Not much just figured I'd switch things up and call you instead of your mother." He chuckled before his face got serious, "Look Judy, I know it's only been a little over a week since Terry, AND I know we agreed to give you some time, but today a very charming and ...handsome male came here to talk to me."

  
Judy went to scoff when his wording caught her attention, "Came there?"

  
"Yep, He drove a long distance to talk and ask me in person in the traditional lapine way, said he would be honored to at least have coffee with you. Speaking of that, he had heard about your past...misadventures in dating and given the most recent issue, he said it would be fully up to you if you even meet him for just a quick coffee. If after that you want to date him, it's all you. He wouldn't push."

  
Judy felt conflicted, on the one paw, she had several bad dates with assholes and sexist bucks that her parents sent her, and she wanted to date her way, but on the other, this mystery buck had went to her father according to lapine courtship customs to ask permission, AND was making it her decision. She sighed as she gave her choice.

  
"Ok tell him to meet me at the coffee shop just down the street from the ZPD, Friday at 5pm. I should be off then, Ill meet him in my uniform and we can go from there." Just paused trying to gauge any reaction from her father, "IF it goes good we can go on a real date, but if it goes south, or I feel uneasy I'm calling it off and from here on out I get to decide who I date."

  
Stu smiled, "Oh if your mother's right...this probably will be the last male you date sweetie." The sound of young giggling caught her attention as Stu turned and his features softened, he turned back to the phone, "And he's great with the young ones. So anyway I'll tell him what you said and let ya go Hun. Talk to you later."

With that the screen went blank and Judy groaned. She did NOT want another Terry event. As she put her phone away she realized she never got the buck’s name. She shrugged, "Oh well, I'm sure I'll know him when I see him. Can't be too hard to find the odd buck out in a busy coffee shop."  
She skipped her way to her desk to type up the days reports and chat with Clawhauser.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to give any feedback.   
> And also don't forget to say any kinks/pairings you want to see


	6. Jennifer/James oral fun pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer/James oral fun . This is Canon, put it anywhere you think it fits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little smut piece that I wasn’t going to put in yet but decided to just to get an update rolling. Little bit of Jennifer/James oral action.
> 
> Let me know if this sounds off or sounds familiar and I will fix it. I typed this ahead of time few weeks ago but then had major comp issues. I've been editing this all weekend to make sure it wasn’t similar to anything, checking as many fic on here as possible.

 

James was sitting on the couch at his place, Jennifer was sitting on his lap, rolling her hips, grinding into his crotch as they kissed. His larger flat tongue wrestling with her thinner, yet longer muscle as they made out, his paws roaming over her paw as her hard hooves gently graced over his muscled chest and abdomen, teasing his tapered cock on occasion as they went about their intimacy. She pulled away panting as he huffed, “Aw poor Wolfie, all pent up and eager and no she wolf to fuck.”

He hugged her tightly, his paws resting on her wide hips and firm rump as he growled, “I’m sure your tight little body will substitute just fine though.” He rolled his hips up to match hers, his hard shaft thrusting against her lower lips, drawing a nice sounding moan from the doe.

“I would Hun, but we cant. Remember, my species customs. Cant fuck until after the first new moon of our relationship.” Jennifer pouted as she ground her hips against him, “Although, I could show you the think us ungulates are masters of.”

James cocked an eyebrow, “Oh, and what would that be sweetie?”

Jennifer just winked as she kissed his once more as she began to squirm her way down his lap. Once she was squatting on the floor on her knees, she leaned forward, gently grabbing his zipper with her front teeth, slowly pulling it down, letting the scent of musky male tease her nose. She inhaled deeply as she ran her hooves over and up his thighs slowly working their way towards his very obvious bulge and murmured, “This will be fun," Her hoof ran up his thighs, tantalizingly near to his balls and tapered cock as they came down to his inner thighs, bringing him groaning as she dragged the hard keratin digits gently down his inner thighs to his knees, pushing his legs apart. She leaned back in, using her nimble tongue and undid the button of his jeans, both release the pressure on his shaft, and teasing the poor wolf with what was to come.

She smiled up at him, her eyes full of lust as she sat between his knees, her face silently encouraging him to move his hips forward on the couch. "Mmm all this for me?," she breathed, grazing his still clothe covered and hardening shaft gently with her hoof, loving the jumping twitch that resulted. He breathy moan filled her ears. She leaned in closer to his bulge, nuzzling the hot flesh with her lips, "All this hot, hard wolf cock for little me. I hope I can take it all, you seem pretty big.” She winked at him as she let her hoof gently smooth over his heavy and full sack, “And all this cum, will be a nice protein shake going down my throat.” She felt his balls, relishing the heft and size, being large, and heavy. She slide her hooves back to the tops of his pants, tugging gently, signaling him to lift his hips to assist her. He pulled his clothes off slowly, his large cock springing attention, causing her eye to go wide at the sheer size. She was right, he was much larger than the average buck. From the tapered tip, the pulsing red flesh, the already twitching vein, she was going to enjoy this, and so was he.

James’s eyes were half closed, breathing more heavily as this went on, his lust and eagerness growing. While Jennifer slowly ran her hoof over his furry sac, feeling them slip within their fleshy prison, she leaned forward, looking up at her predator boyfriend, opened her muzzle wide, letting her tongue run from base to tip, feeling the heat from his shaft, relishing the sharper taste of canine, the scent of musky male sending her brain into fits, and his groans getting her addicted. When she got to the tip, she slowly, with the flat of her tongue, rolled and surrounded the end, feeling his whole cock twitch hard as his hips bucked.

"Fuck Jennifer," James let out a groan, as he closed his eyes fully, letting his head fall back, his paw resting on the top of her head, claws barely felt.

The doe slid her hoof slowly down to his leg, leaving her tongue in light contact with the tip of his cock as she did, letting the back of her firm digit push under his balls, feeling the slick orbs shift around. She pulled her mouth from the wolf’s cock, drawing a pitiful moan from James. "Mmm James, get ready. Your going to enjoy this so much," she murmured, her voice full of heated lust. She leaned in once more close to his shaft, nose flaring as she inhaled deeply, letting the musky pred pheromones kick her instincts into high gear, "Ooh James, you smell so fucking good." She kissed up his firm, hard shaft, and heard another quiet groan.

"I love it. I love the way you smell, the way you taste. So male, so virile, so…potent." She kissed down to his sac before she took the loose skin in her lips, pulling gently, drawing a harsh moan from the predator currently flexing his paw on the couch, black claws gleaming in the low light. She smiled as she took one orb into her mouth, avoiding her teeth, using her long tongue to move it within the it furry sac. James’s groans grew louder, and he instinctively spread his legs further, giving her room to repeat her actions on his other ball, sucking it as well, manipulating it with her tongue, finishing by letting it fall from her mouth with a wet pop.

Jennifer rose back up, letting her tongue wrap around his shaft again, using a light pressure and slight movement to feel his girth. "You're so thick." She pulled away, looking up to the lust filled wolf as he lifted his head to look down at her, his eyes dilated with eagerness. "I cant wait to feel this stretch me out when we fuck." Her tongue flicked lightly over the tip, before she then swirled in small circles with her nimble tongue. She slipped her tongue onto the underside of his cock, then shifted her head to the side to lick and kiss just where his shaft met his balls, gently tugging at the skin. She lapped her tongue across his balls, taking her sweet time sucking each into her mouth one last time.

The doe went back to licking and kissing her way up the vieny underside of his shaft, using a hoof to stroke over the now growing bulge of the knot, her eyes widened further at the organs girth, her pussy tingling from the thought of the canine cock pounding her. She let her free hoof to slowly glide over her aroused clit, her juices soaked through her panties already as her hoof grew slick. Jennifer let her other hood softly yet firmly rub near the fully swollen base as she continued licking and kissing his tapered tip repeatedly, switching back and forth with her teasing. It didn’t take long for his hot shaft to began pulsing lightly, oozing clear liquid from deep within the canine’s balls. She let her eager tongue flick over the opening, lapping up the fluid, letting the unique flavor soak onto her taste buds. Her eyes lit up as she tasted the salty precum, her brain processing the strong, virile essence of the male she currently had at her mercy. Jennifer glanced up to James, watching her with heavy lust filled eyes, his nose flaring taking in her heated, needy scent, his muzzle flushed as he began breathing harder. The smile doe at him, maintaining eye contact with him, loving the look of lust as she slowly leaned closer to his shaft, opening her mouth wide once more, before finally taking his hot cock between her lips. She closed her lips tightly, drawing a heated moan from the wolf as her hot mouth engulfed him, her slick tongue trailing his vein as she slowly swallowed his shaft, taking his length deeper.

"Fuck," was the only thing she heard the wolf say as she took more of James’s cock into her cavern. He kept repeated the word as she began bobbing her head, increasing her suction on his shaft, as her paw moved up his chest, stroking through the fur, feeling the muscles of his chest as he heaved from her oral assault. The doe slowly went up and down the tapered shaft, her lips resting on the swollen knot as she took most of the shaft in her mouth.. She brought her hoof back down reaching under tease his sensitive balls, rolling and sliding her hoof in time with the sucking of his cock. She added a bit more suction, before letting him pop from her lips, snaking her tongue back around his tip.

Smiling, she took him back into her mouth, taking him in as far as she could, knot against her lips, moving both hooves to rub over his taught and quivering thigh muscles before sliding around to hug his waist as she bobbed. James felt Jennifer roam her hardened hoofs across his lower back, down to his firm rear before going back to his thighs. She stopped her bobbing, holding his large cock deep in her cavern, her lips just parting around his knot, his tip barely teasing the back of her throat. She went back to her shallower bobs, alternating her suction as she began, to increase her bobbing speed enough to cause a very audible sharp intake and gasp from James. Jennifer smiled when she remembered over hearing her mother telling one of her friends about what her father liked. When the doe felt her lips touch his pulsing knot, she quickly opened her mouth around, letting his cock rest on her tongue, before inhaling with her mouth fast and hard which caused a rush of cooler air to rush around his cock. James nearly jumped, instead bucking his hips in the sudden shift in pleasure, panting and gasping out a loud, "Oh damn Jen!"

Jennifer leaned back a bit, chuckling at the reaction of her canid mate. Her eyes wickedly playful when they met his lust filled ones. Before he could speak, her gaze shifted to one of eagerness and lust. She maintained eye contact as she swallowed him once again and began to bob her head as her hoof fell back down to rub her sopping pussy, the room filled with the scents of horny deer and wolf. Jennifer sucked on his shaft with a firm, sure swallow, using her free hoof to rub and slide over the shaft in time with her bobbing just below her lips. James felt as she increased the speed of her bobbing and rubbing incrementally, treating the top half of his cock as she would a sucker or an ice cream bar, moving her tongue to press, slide, swallowing as she sucked the red flesh, all the while using her tongue to press him against the rough ribbed roof in her mouth.  
James gasped as his cock slipped out of her mouth after she gave a very hard suction, before sucking him back, taking the length up to his knot very rapidly. He felt his pleasure building very fast, his knot already fully out as she switched tactics against, feeling the tip of her tongue to firmly press against the very sensitive trigger known as the frenulum, letting her rough, long tongue slide over the area. The entire time she was increasing the speed of her hoof sliding along his muscle, keeping it in time with her other hoof, sliding along her wet lips and clit, feeling her juices soak into her fur.

James was making noises that made Jennifer even hornier than before. He was panting, tongue lolled out to the side, he would groan, nearly growling as his paw ran along her head, claws barely teasing into her shorter fur as his free paw rubbed her breasts, cloth shifting against her aroused nipples. He mostly moaned though, bucking and squirming his hips as his prey girlfriend attacked his more than ready to blow cock. She hummed into his cock in pleasure when she heard his male noises.

"Oh, Jennifer Please, I’m so close. I need.." James bucked and started moving his hips nearly matching her fevered tempo, before she increased the speed and suction of her blowjob, hearing the wolf nearly whine in pleasure as she maintained her oral assault on his senses.

Jennifer started to change it up once more, grabbing his paw from her head and placed it on his own knot, pausing long enough to whisper huskily, “Now, You cum whenever you need to sweetie.“ She returned to sucking in the short, fast strokes that she knew would send him to climax. She watched and felt his hips shifting, cursing, thrusting... and then in one final motion, pushed her lips down hard spreading just enough to let his while knot into her mouth, barely missing his paw as she moaned loudly, his tip entering her relaxed throat as she swallowed, the vibrations and other feelings finally sent him into the earth shattering pulsing, full body orgasm. James squeezed his knot as best he could and howled, bucking up forcing more of him into her throat. He grabbed her head, pushing his hips up towards her mouth, thrusting frantically as climax washed over him. His balls retracted and pulsed, sending jet after jet of thick cum from his tip down her throat. She pulled of enough to let her mouth fill with his potent seed, her brain exploding from the flavor. She kept sucking, trying to milk every drop of cum from the wolf as he twitched over and over continuing to pump seed into the doe’s mouth. He reached down and massaged his own balls, coaxing more of the thick liquid to roll out, cumming more than he ever have previously, even with she-wolves.

James finally, finally, began to relax as she released his cock from her mouth, still kneeling as James watched her look up at him, opening her long mouth to show him her cavern full of creamy fluid, before closing her lips and swallowed deep, letting her throat bulge from eh sheer volume of cum, letting the warmth seep into her as it drained into her stomach. She stood, pussy juices dripping from her pants as she went to sit next to the wolf, only to be grabbed by James and pinned to couch beneath him.

"Just... Fuck, Jennifer." He looked at her, eyes full of lust and love,. "No words, at how amazing that was." She laughed softly, deeply pleased, and aroused by his lack of responses. When he smiled that Wolfie grin of his, he looked a little intoxicated, or even high, but she knew it was the pleasure.

“That, James, is why we ungulates are the best at oral, we need to be since we only have hooves,“ She smirked, James smiled, as his body slowly cooled down from the action as his cock slowly started returning to his own body.

He sighed happily and said, "If you give me a few minutes to breathe, I'll return the favor.”

Jennifer smiled as she relished in the feeling of being pinned by a dominate predator, her predator. She smiled back up at his smirking features, “Well then, when your all recovered, why don’t you show your pinned prey how wolves eat.” She winked at him as he smirked wider.

To be concluded... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any kinks/pairing you want to see me attempt. I want to know what you fans want, could be anything,  
> (3way, 4way, swinging, incest, vore, etc.) Characters don't have to be just in my fic, they could be from anywhere in Zootopia. (Best ideas might get to have their OC in that scene (
> 
> Next chapter will be part two (finale?) of the 3way between Judy, Emily and Nick


	7. James and Wolfard part 2: Judy's 'Punishment'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 3. Continuing the M/M fun with Nick and Wolfard...only this is mostly a threeway of sorts with Wolfard being a side player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to 0P3RaGh05T for being my beta-reader/ editer and cowriter since the part of plot idea for this chapter came from him.

Nick and Wolford Part 2

The next day, after the erotic night in which James Wolford had submitted to Nick Wilde in a moment of drug and alcohol fueled sexual passion betwixt the two canids, the wolf was seated in the precinct’s bullpen feeling rather nervous. Ever since it happened, James had had a very anxious feeling dominating his whole being. It was like the feeling of constant pins and needles about the uncertain future. Judy’s threat after catching them weighed heavily on his mind, hoping whatever punishment she performed on him wasn’t going to be too severe. The thing was…Judy made no notion of it. Nick at least would make snide comments about that night, or almost come out and say what they did to keep James on his toes, but he hadn’t heard a peep from the lapine. He found it quite pathetic that he was, in fact, morbidly terrified of a rabbit, and a doe at that. Him, a large and imposing wolf, brought to his knees by a tiny little bunny doe. It didn’t help that she seemed to forget about her threat. It was either that, or she was brooding on how to punish the wolf, which caused James to overthink and overimagine way too many different over-the-top scenarios.

The other bad thing, to him anyway, was that she was now his ride along, seeing how Bogo decided to switch things up and pair Fangmeyer with Nick. The fox joked to the wolf, whispering in his ear something about ‘spending time with a pussy’, before strutting out the door behind the large cat. James noticing Nick’s eyes somewhat watched the tigress’s supple rear. He was brought from his thoughts by Judy coughing from where she stood near the door, to show she was ready for them to start the day. Being quick, James stood and rushed through the door to follow Judy towards the parking garage, his eye flitting to watch the slightly off-white puff of fur that was her tail sway left to right as she walked. Wolford shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his naughty thoughts, mainly the one of his canid cock just beneath that flicking tail, stretching her tiny, tight, and puckered asshole.

As they drove around doing their patrols, James was still nervous, constantly glancing over, expecting a response of some kind from Judy, but there were none coming from what he could tell. His mind imagined nothing other than the different possible scenarios of him and Judy. Nothing that he thought of; whether it was him pinning her to the ground, knot bulging her abs as he claimed her from Nick, or vice versa, her bringing him to the edge of insanity with her teasing, of which he could only imagine could rival Nick’s, was good for his mental health. He shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, to better focus on their patrol. It wasn’t until nearly their lunchbreak when Judy finally broke her silence with a humor filled question.

“What’s the matter, James? You seem a teensy bit distracted today.” Judy teased, smirking over at the, now stunned, wolf, whose jaw was stiff as he seemed to try and figure out just how to answer the smug looking bunny. He sighed as he looked over at the lapine officer.

“Just…on edge, I guess. That little threat from last night…well, it has me a little scared about what you could possibly be planning.” He nervously chuckled.

Judy just smiled, climbing over the center console into James’s lap, letting her paw fall to his crotch, slowing squeezing and massaging his growing member, “Well then, maybe we should get your punishment over with sooner rather than later. That way, we can get to proper fun. Hmm?” She roughly squeezed his clothed cock, causing him to hiss in pained pleasure, “After all Wolfie, it does sound like it would be so much fun to be pinned and dominated by the big bad wolf.” She winked at him, jumping off his crotch and back into her seat, “Why don’t you come over tonight, and we can get to the real fun. Don’t worry…I’ll make sure Nick will be…preoccupied.”

Later that night, after the patrols were through, James found himself slowly walking up the stairs to Judy and Nick’s shared place. His mouth dry and tail twitching as his nerves peaked again. Still unsure of the bunny’s plans, he seriously considered turning tail and running, telling them he had changed his mind about the idea of being their ‘pet’, and to forget the whole thing. However, he just couldn’t force his body to cooperate. It was as if Judy and Nick had coerced his mind to become addicted to either; the idea of becoming the third wheel in the three-way, the idea of being their pet, and/or the feeling of another male on/in him. James could hardly believe it when he stood in front of the door, their apartment number shining brightly in the light. He gulped, swallowing his fear and knocked on the door, the sound seemingly louder in his ears than it should’ve. A familiar male voice called to him from the other side, muffled, “Go ahead and come in, Wolfie~.” James sighed and swallowed his fear once more as he twisted the knob, his ears picking up nearly every click of the internal mechanics as the door creaked open to reveal Nick sitting in the buff on a recliner, drinking from a small glass. Nick smirked and sent the wolf a sly wink, “Hey Wolfie, Ya ready for some real fuuuuuuu-OH GODS!!!” The fox nearly dropped his drink from the spasm that began to hit him. James moved towards him in concern, when he noticed the fake pussy device clamped firmly over the vulpine’s shaft, making vibrating and whirring sounds. James glanced over to see Judy strutting into the room, just as nude as Nick, while holding the remote. Her voice, usually soft had a husky undertone, dripping with lust as she spoke.

“Now, you don’t tease the poor wolf, Nicky.” She stopped the device, Nick sighing and gasping as he leaned forward. Judy sent James a slow wink, “James will be plenty teased tonight.”

James gulped as he stood there, suddenly very nervous and worried to what exactly the two of them, mainly Judy, had planned for him. Judy gently grabbed the wolf by the paw and guided him to the couch, flicking her fluffy tail alluringly at the wolf the short walk over, before jumping up onto the cushion to get higher up, motioning for James to leaned down a bit. He obliged her, bending down closer, where she grabbed the scruff of his shirt and got his muzzle very close to hers, her voice still heavy with her naughty intentions, “You are going to be punished for earlier and, if you are a very good boy,” James nearly shuddered at the phrase, not fully sure why, “ then I will let you cum…all…over…me…” She rubbed her paws all over her chest, snaking them down to her pussy, which James could see was now dripping with eagerness. Judy smirk as she quickly shoved her paw nearly up his nose letting her pheromones flood his brain. The effect was instantaneous, the scent of fertile, horny bunny making him feel lightheaded.

Judy watched as the larger canine’s eyes dilated to their max, smiling as her feminine power took hold of the predator, “Now, strip wolf.” James slowly stood, starting to unbutton his shirt, slowly letting the fabric glide over his fur and chiseled muscles. If he was going to be teased, then he was going to try to enjoy it. When he tossed the shirt off to the side, he reached for his zipper only for her hind paw to block his fingers. He looked at her to see smiling at him. James let his hand fall to the side as her toes began to gently grind up and down his front, teasing his now growing shaft. His head lolled back as her foot job kept going, he could hear her moaning lightly as she felt just how large he was and just how large he was going to get. Her nimble toes grabbed his zipper and slowly pulled it down as her other foot come up to continue the tease.

His ears flicked as the sound of a chair being sat in. James glanced over to see Nick sitting comfortably, stretched out, shamelessly displaying his cream-coloured sack and still hard shaft . The wolf looked up to see Nick smirking proudly at him, “Like what you see, Wolfie?” Nick rolled his hips letting his junk shift about like a metronome, “By the way stud, you’re going to love having Judy play with you.”

James couldn’t respond or ask anything as he was distracted by his jeans falling around his ankles, letting his tented boxers point proudly at the horny, moaning bunny. James sighed and let out a husky moan once more as her toes teased the flap of his boxers apart, letting his stiff and now throbbing member free, nearly shuddering in the cooler air of the apartment. Unable to take it anymore, James reached down and practically ripping the material as he pulled his boxers down. The bunny’s eyes nearly tripled in size as she gazed at the veiny red flesh before her. She leaned in, inhaling the raw, virile scent of heavily aroused predator, feeling her body react in earnest as it normally does with Nick’s unique scent. Her nose may not have been attuned to scents as a canine would be, but she could still detect the subtle differences between the two.

Judy leaned back into the couch and returned to her foot job, letting her toes slide and tease over the bare wolf cock. She gasped lightly, moaning out a little as she felt the raw heat seep into her foot, her sensitive toes picking up his strong pulse as blood pumped through his throbbing rocket, his precum starting to ooze out of his flaring tip, lubricating and soaking into her short fur, decreasing the friction but not the pleasure. The raw potent scent of wolf assaulted her brain, increased her own eagerness and arousal. She felt her womb twitch, the signal of fertile arousal hitting her brain and nearly made her spread her legs for the male before her. She had to focus on calming her body, this canine’s seed was not for that. She may let him cum inside her eventually, but no breeding allowed for their soon-to-be pet. That right belonged solely to Nick. Regardless, she had a plan and she intended to follow through with it. Her other paw slid under his hardened muscle, brushing against his fully swollen knot on her way further, the tops of her toes resting against his heavy sac, pulsing lightly and shifting within.

She noticed the look of pure lust on the wolf’s muzzle, his eyes half lidded, mouth agape showing his sharp and large fangs sending a rumble of pleasure up her body. Judy glanced over to her mate Nick, his own cock fully out as his own paw worked over it slowly as he stroked himself to the scene playing out before him. He sent her a wink as he flexed his shaft, visibly pulsing under his paw. Judy moaned out thinking about later on with her fox. But for now, it was all about the wolf in front of her. Judy winked at Nick before turning back to James. Her voice dripping with lust and hunger, “Mmm, look how much bigger you are than Nick. A real canine cock, all ready for fun with a tight... bunny…pussy.”

James moaned out, opening his eyes wide to see her own purple ones glazed over with lust. She smiled as removed her feet from his steel hardened cock, his whine of displeasure made her giggle in the sultriest way possible. She leaned back and spread her legs, her soaked fur shining in the light, her scent hit his nose in force, her smirk widened as she saw the effect it had on him. “Aw…Wolfie want this? My tight, wet, fertile pussy.” She slowly ran her finger over her opening, her deep pink flesh contrasting perfectly with her light grey fur, “A pussy just begging for a good thick knot.” James groaned as he felt his brain reacting, higher functions starting to shut down as his feral instincts kicked in, the need to fuck and spread his seed. His gaze bore down at the bunny before him, the want to claim her as his own only growing.

Before he could move, he felt a familiar sensation on his cock. Looking down, his brain kicked in as he saw the dreaded fake pussy swallowing his cock once more. His vision moved up to see Nick smirking as he fully placed the toy over the entirety of his shaft. He gulped as the images of last night hit him and he remembered just what this entailed. A cute little giggled drew his attention back to the bunny, who was holding the remote, and slowly getting off the couch and approaching Nick. “Now Wolfie, here’s your punishment. I will be controlling your cock for the night. All you need to do is follow everyone of my commands, and I'll let you cum….If you fail, you get to suffer all night AND all day tomorrow without an orgasm. Just to make sure you don’t jack off should you fail, you’ll be staying here tonight, and I convinced Bogo to swap partners. That way, I'll be with you all day.”

James swallowed his nervousness, “And If I pass?”

Nick smiled as he answered for Judy, who knelt down and took the fox’s cock fully in her mouth minus the knot, “IF you’re a good boy, then she will let you cum how you like, where you like.” Nick moaned as he felt his tip enter her throat, “And later, we will let you dominate her as you see fit to claim her.” James cocked an eyebrow at that line, “Well…not fully claim, she will always be mine, Stud, but at least, for a night, she will be yours.” Nick winked as Judy’s paw came up and firmly massaged the fox’s full sack. James watched as Judy deep-throated Nick, his knot kissed by her lips every time. “All you got to do…is not beg or say a single word. You can moan and stuff, but you aren't allowed to talk at all. Be a silent toy for us and you’ll be allowed to cum.“

The wolf felt his arousal maintain itself as he watched to oral assault on the fox, Judy appearing to try to swallow the cock off Nick, her aggressive tactic leaving very little to the imagination on how good she might feel if she did that to James. The sound of her throat being fill, her wet sloppy mouth slathering the meat with her drool as it started to slide down her mouth and neck, her fur soaking it in. James was about sit down when he both felt and heard the toy begin its torturous job, massaging and vibrated against his whole shaft vigorously. He looked shocked as his cock was attacked to see Judy secretly hit the high setting, quickly getting the wolf to pant and moan as he closed his eyes in ecstasy and collapsed forward. Luckily, Nick saw this coming and pulled Judy and him flat long before this. James found himself over the fox and bunny couple, pinning them under him without touching them.

The lupine’s hips bucked and thrusted into the air, the toy perfectly simulating the horniest of she-wolves he has been in, every inch of his member stimulated to the highest factor of pleasure. His tip was now oozing a near constant stream of precum, the thick liquid pooling out and landing on the bunnies back and neck, covering her in his scent. Her moans of pleasure vibrated up the fox’s cock, bucking his hips into her mouth. Judy pulled off his cock with a wet pop, her gasps of pleasure loud to them all.

Her gaze lusty and eager, Judy seductively asked, “Mouth or pussy, Nick?”

Nick didn’t even hesitate, “Mouth, I want to see something hot.” He winked at her as she bore back down, taking his length once more to her throat, her paw coming up to massage his knot, squeezing between gently and firmly. James was ignoring all this as his body convulsed above the two lovers, his peak approaching but never peaking, his moans turning into sharp whines of pleasure, the scents of mating below him hitting his brain like a freight train, his voice nothing but whimpers and growls. Judy squeezed Nick’s knot tightly, his body bucked as he came. Judy pull off just enough to let his tip remain in her cavernous mouth, quickly filling it with his potent, thick fluid. She moaned as he spurted the last of his first load into her mouth. She clamped her mouth tight and wiggling out from under the wolf, grazing his twitching sack with her paw, a husky growl filled her ears sending more shudders up her spine. She climbed up and lay on the couch on her back as Nick lowered the toys settings to talk to the poor wolf.

James gasped as he felt the toy relax a bit, letting his body recover a bit. He opened his eyes to see Nicks cum covered cock in front of his face. Nick’s amorous voice filled his ears, “Give me a good lick, pup.”

James grimaced as he ran his tongue up the softening shaft, letting the musky salty taste cover his muscle. The taste wasn’t bad he found and, although he wasn’t sure if it was the arousal or the feeling of a lower-class predator controlling him, the wolf felt strangely as ease with the act and continued to clean the cum off the fox. As he finished, Nick got the wolf’s attention, “Now, see Judy?” James looked over to see Judy laying on her back facing them, a look of pure lust on her muzzle. James nodded to Nick, “Now, pin her down.”

James got into position, laying over the bunny propping himself up on his forearms. He looked down as she winked at him, before opening her mouth wide to him, letting him see her mouth full of the fox’s cum, all the way to the brim, “Now, give her a deep, tongue-filled kiss, Wolfie. I want to see you swap more than spit.” James swallowed as he leaned forward, letting his tongue out and let it fill her mouth as their lips met. Her smaller tongue shifted away, letting his fully explore her full mouth as the kiss went on. She pushed her tongue against his, letting most of Nick’s load enter his mouth which he swallowed down willingly. During the kiss, he felt her moan as his tongue hit her throat and an idea hit him. He pushed and forced his tongue down her throat, feeling her muscles trying to pull it deeper. Judy squirmed in pleasure feeling her throat being filled by the predator’s strong tongue, letting the rest of Nick’s load slide down his slippery muscle and right into her awaiting stomach. James pulled away from the kiss panting as Judy wiggled from under him to leaned on the edge of the couch arm rest.

Her pants were heavy and husky as she quickly spread her legs, her powerful thighs rippled in shuddering pleasure. “Fucking eat me pet. Use that tongue properly.” James wasted no time throwing his muzzle into her folds, his front fangs grazing her lips and clit as he plunged his tongue into her still soaking wet cavern. Her muscles clenched down as he went deeper into her, deeper than his tongue ever had previously. The tip of his tongue hit the end, her cervix pulsing with need as he swirled his tongue and withdrew, to tease and wrap around her sensitive clit before plunging back in, using his longer length to hit and tease every one of her inner spots. The bunny beneath him squirmed and writhed in pure pleasure. James smirked as he used his larger paws to pin and hold the bunny down to the couch as he went, her gasp of pleasure and moans music to both canines.

“Nice thinking, keeping your prey from escaping.” Nick’s sultry voice cause him to smirk as he let his claws rake over her fur. With a loud husky moan, the bunny climaxed, her paws gripping James’s ears as her pussy squeezed his tongue, his tip felt her cervix open slightly as her womb pulsed, begging and craving for more. Her moans lessened to happy near laughing pants as James withdrew his tongue from her gushing pussy.

The night continue as one super long edging to the wolf, from switching modes on the toy over and over from mild to wild, suffering when Judy would verbally tease him with breeding the bunny, to the weird when Nick wanted to see something extra kinky and had James hold tightly onto Judy’s arms while he swallowed her lower half down his throat so they could see that vore kink Nick had heard over the years. It culminated with Nick and Judy making love as they lay on the heaving chest of the wolf and his toy covered cock was given another foot job by Judy, ending with Nick knotting the bunny, sending his virile seed deep into her awaiting womb, the couple collapsed panting in pleasure.

After a while, Judy panted out, “Anything else you want to see, Sweetie?” Judy looked to her fox as his knot deflated slowly. Nick seemed to think about it for a moment.

“Yep…I want to see you bathed in cum.” He winked as he gently pulled his cock out, her lips gaping open, letting James see deep into her filled pussy, “Inside and out.” She and James moaned as Nick hit the button on the remote, sending James into a convulsive fit of pleasure as it kicked into high mode, bringing his orgasm quickly once more. James flipped over so Judy was beneath him, his pulsing, toy-engulfed cock pointed right at her. She spread her legs, leaving her gaping pussy open wide and on full display for the wolf. As James started to growl lightly in pleasure, Nick turned off the toy and quickly removed it, the waves of raw wolf musk hit them all as Nick stroked the larger wolf.

“Come on, Wolfie. Cum for her, paint her with your seed. Mark her, Stud, inside and out.” James gasped as Nick roughly squeezed his knot hard, signaling his body to collapse in pleasure as seed gushed out from his tip. Judy quickly shimmed down and let his tip enter her, filling her already full pussy further. After only one large spurt of cum, his rocket flared and flew from her loosened lips, spewing cum all over the bunny, changing her grey fur to off-white from head to toe. Judy let her paw roam over her body, soaking her in his virile scent. “Such a good boy, our pet.“ Judy breathed out as she wiggled out from under the wolf, who rolled on his back to let his cock cool down from the hours long edging. James was left panting as Nick carried Judy to the bathroom to shower off.

Once they were out of earshot, Judy whispered to her mate, “You think this will work? It could be risky?”

Nick smirked back at the doe, “Don’t you worry, my love. In a few weeks…our new pet will willingly be domesticated.” The two shared a smirk, hoping they could continue with this taboo.

 

TO BE CONCLUDED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you readers for new ideas for future chapters and pairings/kinks.  
> For the time being how about a poll of sorts on the next one. I have some typed in the rough and ready for further editing.
> 
> So far I have a;  
> Fangmeyer masturbation solo ( not much needs said...pretty short)
> 
> Incest between Nick and Vivian (my version of his mother)- Nick visits his mom during the vulpine season and naughtiness ensues
> 
> Judy and Nick oral/knotting (Judy has Nick eat her out and mate with her as a preg prevention from undercover op gone bad)
> 
> Gideon/Bonnie ( really rough idea here...still working on the how they go about this)
> 
> Either way...let me know how I'm doing and Ill try to get back to ya.


	8. Gideon and Bonnie fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge Huge thanks for 0PEraGh0st for typing the bulk of this...I just added a bit to it. SHouldve been up way earlier, but had issues that required me to retyped every chapter that I had previously typed.   
> If you havent read His stories yet, you should they are actually really good.
> 
> Anyway, little fun between Bonnie and Gideon ;)

Well, that was one hell of a gift, eh?

Gideon panted heavily as his continued to piston his rigid member repeatedly into and out of the sopping snatch of the matronly bunny doe beneath him on his bed while his mind was still trying to comprehend what was happening. He felt himself shudder in pleasure as his sharp predatory ears picked up the moans of ecstasy Missus Hopps let loose, making him smile like an idiot. Just as Bonnie hit her peak, Gideon shoved his knot deep into her pussy, locking them together and making the doe continue to experience that euphoric high. As they both came down from their respective peaks and partook in the mandatory cuddle, Gideon thought back on just how unusual the day end  
.  
.  
.

  
The morning hadn’t been all that different from any other when he rolled out of bed, but the chill of the oncoming winter was prevalent in the air, almost creeping into his tiny house like a fog. For Gideon Grey, one of the few vulpines in Bunny Burrow, it signified another vulpine mating season he’d probably, no scratch that definitely spend alone. That, plus the fact that it was his birthday, and he had no one to really celebrate it with since his mom’s passing the year prior. So, possibly for the first time this, he didn’t have any plans for the day other than spending it baking. He let out a small sigh as he started his tea kettle to prepare for the day when a knock on his door caught his attention and was a bit of a surprise to him, as he wasn’t expecting company. ‘Well, Ma always said it was rude to not at least see who it is.’ Gideon thought to himself as he approached the door, curious as to just who would visit him.

Bonnie Hopps had spent a great deal of the morning toiling away on the cake she now held in her paws, a soft warm smile on her face as walked up the narrow path. Her smile faltered a bit as her thoughts shifted to the mammal she was visiting. Since the passing of Gideon’s mother, the doe had worried about the young tod and how he was coping. Judy mentioned that Gideon seemed to be pulling a Nick, putting up a front to cover his internal feelings. Bonnie has been wanting to talk to the fox, but he seemed to always be busy, or even avoiding the older Hopps doe for some reason. So she decided to kill two birds with one stone, visit the fox and talk to him to make sure he was ok, and also to ensure the lonely mammal had someone there for him, if only for a while. Bonnie was aware that he had lived on his own for a while, and didn’t like the idea of somebody spending their birthday alone. The only reason she knew it was Gideon’s birthday was due to the elementary school’s practice of kits gifting the birthday kit something to mark the occasion. Bonnie had memorized the list at the beginning of every school year, just so she could be ready, and over the years since he long graduated, she still remember his special day by heart.

When the door to Gideon’s home opened, Bonnie simply ignored the fact he was in his pretty pink pajamas, even though it was adorable, and exclaimed, “Happy Birthday, Gideon!!” As she gave her biggest, most honest smile as she offered him the confection in her paws. Bonnie pleasantly watched the shock spread across his muzzle. “I know your mom passed away last year, and I didn’t like the idea of you celebrating your birthday alone.” Her smile faltered a bit as she saw him get misty eyed.

“Ah, Missus Hopps, yer too sweet, but ya didn’t hafta do this fa me.” Gideon told her with a sad smile and eyes on the verge of tears. “I do thank ya thou.” Remembering his manners, the tod asked, “Do…do ya wanna come in fa a bit?” He motioned with his paw towards the interior of his home. Bonnie nodded with a smile still on her muzzle.

“Only if you don’t mind.” Bonnie told the tod. Seeing him step aside for her to enter, Bonnie realized this would be the first time she’d be entering a fox’s den. Instead of afraid as she thought she possibly would, Bonnie instead found herself intrigued. What did a fox’s home look like? Stepping inside, she heard Gideon close the door behind her, as she let her eyes roam over the place. “Oh, wow. This looks really nice.” She was being honest. Despite it’s relatively small size, the place felt nice, warm, and cozy. There was a small kitchenette, a wash closet, and a bed, but that was all there was, perfect for a young bachelor she supposed. The walls didn’t have many decorations, a couple of photos of Gideon and his mom, none of his father, who apparently had skipped out on them before Gideon was born. She remembered the neighbors going out of their way to help the single mother, herself one of the helping paws. Even though predator/prey relations were rougher back then than now, no prey around would feel right letting the newborn suffer. She nearly felt the warmth of pride as she glanced to the full grown tod before her.

“Ya dun’t gotta be kind. I know it ain’t much.” Gideon told her bashfully, shifting his footing nervously. It was the first time he ever had a female in his place that wasn’t kin. He was mighty glad Missus Hopps was the first. She was like a second mother to him after all her and Mr. Hopps had done to become business partners. He coughed lightly into his paw to clear his throat of nerves, “I’ll make ya something ta drink.” Setting the cake that she had made for him on the tiny counter of his kitchenette, Gideon got started making tea. Unlike most foxes, he wasn’t one for the higher caffeine content of coffee, it tended to run right through him. Something Judy’s boyfriend…uh fiance.. Nick had ribbed him for during the last visit.

“No, Gideon. I’m serious. It looks wonderful.” Bonnie sat down on Gideon’s bed, there not being anywhere else to really sit. ‘Oh! These sheets are so soft. I wonder where he got them.’ She offered him a sincere smile, “It’s very cozy.”

Peering over his shoulder to answer her, Gideon felt his throat constrict. The sight of Missus Hopps sitting on his bed was doing things to him, naughty things. He wasn't sure why the tod could feel his member suddenly stiffening, until the oh-so-subtle scent hit his nose and he remember what day it was. ‘Oh, gawd.’ he mentally whined. ‘I darn forgot what time of year it was.’ Hoping she didn’t notice his boner as he carried a cup of tea to her, Gideon sat on the bed as far as he could from the matronly bunny doe. The season was really having an effect on him, more so since he normally just swallowed down the special pills and ride it out alone. He practically smacked his head as he realized he forgot to get more pills before the season. He tried not to but her subtle movements and scent drew his gaze to her. His eyes caught everything; the subtle wiggly-jiggly of her bountiful breasts as she breathed, the way her body shifted even the slightest bit, and the tiniest things he most definitely wouldn’t catch otherwise. He licked his lips subconscious as is imagination ran insane, picturing her in all sorts of very compromising and naughty postilion, making his cock throb. Gideon watched as Missus Hopps’ eyes flicked down and saw it. “Oh, gawd. I’m so sorry, Missus Hopps. I just…”

Bonnie didn’t catch a single word of Gideon’s obvious long winded apology, his deep voice tuned out as she continued to look. All she could do was stare at the massive tent in the tod’s pajama pants, not fully sure why her eyes were locked on the younger tod’s groin. ‘HOLY CARROTS!! HE’S HUGE!!!’ Bonnie possessed a great visual memory, allowing her to recall, in great detail, the exact size of her husband Stu’s fully erect cock. It didn’t hold a candle to Gideon’s, and his wasn’t even completely hard yet. Or at least it didn’t seem like he was. That thought alone clicked something deep within her brain, that confused organ sending recently unused signals to also recently unused parts of her body.

A hunger awoke in the doe as she continued to stare at the large tent of the tod’s pajama pants. One of a sexual nature., the most basic of mammalian needs. It was a craving, a desire, more than a mere want, it was the NEED for pleasure and intimacy. Too long had passed since the last time she and her husband had experienced passionate sex, not able to fully remember the last time they joined. Oh, Bonnie loved Stu with all her heart and soul, but lately his lack of sex-drive was agonizing. The older doe had lately been using either her memory to get herself to peak, or resorted to using the internet, which was full of nice fantasies. Her mind was going full steam, conjuring images, various scenarios, multiple positions, that normally involved her loving husband, but at that moment was filled with the image of this tod before her. That all came to a screeching halt once she noticed Gideon had stopped talking and that his nose was flaring a teensy bit.

The younger tod and older doe stared at each other. Each now acutely aware of the other’s arousal, the very small room now flooded with both mammals unique scents. To Gideon, Missus Hopps smelled like them honeysuckles his mother used to garden, a lovely floral note that tickled his inner nose. For Bonnie, the young baking vulpine smelled similar to his bakery when he was in the back producing one of those delicious pastries. Her was clearly feminine, the type of scent that would make any buck swoon and rush her in her youth, while his was the dominate musky maleness that bore into her brain. She wondered how many vixens could resist this. But there was no bucks or vixens, just the two of them, alone, sealed inside a tiny room full of the scents of growing eagerness.

Silence reigned within the small abode. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard, hard and forceful. Their scents were intermingling within the tight space they were occupying, creating a delicious fusion that couldn’t be copied.

Gideon licked his lips nervously. Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip a bit. It didn’t take a genius to see that both were clearly, seriously considering going through with it. The only issue now was who’d make the first move, who’d initiate. In a feeble attempt to change the subject before things got out of paw, Bonnie asked a question that lingered in her mind for a while, “So um Gideon, why does it seem like you have been avoiding the house. You still come over for deliveries, but you rush out as like your frightened kit?“

Gideon thought back to when he first felt something towards the motherly doe. He gave her a nervous smile as he started, “Well missus Hopps, it was about this time last year. During that birthday party I made cakes and catered for.” He paused as he leaned back, both to think and to also let a little pressure of a sensitive area, “I think it was for your ‘T’ brood…or m..maybe the ‘S’ litter?” He shot her a questioning glance, hoping she would remember better.

The way her face lit up told him she did, “Oh OK..yea it was the ‘T’s.” She cocked her head, trying in vain to avoid looking at his nearly on display with him leaning back onto his palms, “What happened Gid? Did one of the older kits give you a hard time? I’ve told those kids to forget about the past, you've changed since you were a kit.” Her muzzle twisted into a scowl. Gideon quickly shook his paws to calm the older doe.

“ No no no Missus Hopps, it wasn’t that at all, it was something….a little more..” He trailed off as he tried to figure out how best to tell what happened. He sighed as he just started from the beginning.  
.  
.  
.  
Gideon shuddered as he stepped from cold shower to the somehow even colder air in his tiny place, the cool water doing nothing to quell the heat radiating from his entire body. His sigh turned into a low growl as he sulked to the kitchen area to make some tea. Once again, he looked to spend his season utterly alone. The tod drug his paw down his face in frustration and annoyance as he felt his body demand attention, particularly in a certain lower region. He resigned to spending it alone, riding out the arousal without a female’s touch. He grabbed his bottle of pills, ready to swallow a few down to help lessen the effects when he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He grabbed his cell phone to find it blank but the ringing still echoing. He was confused for a second until he glanced over to see his work phone lit up. He lightly coughed to cover his growing irritation, “Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff how may ah help ya?”

A soft familiar voice filled his ear, almost music like on a day like today, “Hi Gideon, It's me Bonnie.”

“Well howdy Missus Hopps, What can ah do fer ya this fine day?” He really didn't want work on a day like this,especially in his current condition, but considering all that the Hopps family has done for him, he would suffer through whatever he need to.

“Well, we kinda need a couple cakes for a birthday today. The' T' litter turns 10 years old tomorrow and...well our oven conked out last night and the new one wont be delivered till about the weekend do to lack of a delivery driver so I thought I'd see if you would be up for it. If not it's no big deal Gideon.”

Even though they were speaking through the phone, Gideon could just picture the elder does soft smile as she spoke. Gideon mentally sighed, really REALLY wanting to say no, not wanting to deal with baking confections while,... well, horny as a billy-goat. On the other paw he wasn't sure he could turn Bonnie down and risk saddening a whole bunch of young bunnies, the younger broods taking a likening to the todd unlike some of the older ones, and he himself found himself growing fond of the little kits. Gideon drug his paw down his muzzle while letting a low growl escape his throat. His eyes shot open in fear when Missus Hopps's voice timidly arose from the tiny speaker, “Gideon? Everything OK? You don't have to if you don't want you sweetie.”

For some reason, the 'sweetie' comment elicited a warm feeling in his chest and a goofy grin to spread across his face, “No no its fine Missus Hopps, just going through a..” The todd hesitated, not sure how much personal information he wanted the older bunny to know, “A...fox thing. Dont you worry none, I'll get some cakes made up right proper for yer young-ins.”

After taking the relatively huge order from Bonnie, who was still insisting that the todd didn't have to and he insisting it was no big deal and that he'd love to, he grabbed his equipment and set about making the multiple cakes for the big day tomorrow, the pill bottle laying forgotten as he took the nonsexual part of his frustrations out as he mixed and worked his magic on the soon to be pastry ingredients. As they next day was in full swing, Gideon drove his way to the Hopps' estate, the large bunny shaped barn like structure increasing in size as he drew near, the tod whistling a cheerful tune, happiness filling his form for several reasons. One was that he remembered to take his pills so he didn't have to worry about being a little snarly from being in season, and two was that he actually enjoyed seeing the fluffel swarm him wanting to spend time with the fluffy fox. He smiled wide as he got out of his delivery van and walked up to the door, not even being able to knock as the door opened wide. A small group of older kits quickly walked over to the van and through a near perfect orchestra of movement, emptied it of the delicious cakes and walked them single-file into the large building. Gideon smiled fondly as he looked up to find Missus Hopps standing in the doorway, beckoning him into the home. She offered him a soft motherly smile as he walked through his door.

He wasn't sure why but this act gave him a warm fuzzy feeling throughout his chest. He walked down the spacious hallway, side-by-side with Bonnie, carrying the last of the cakes as they made their way to the somehow even larger dining room area. He was momentarily shocked to see so many bunnies filling the room, practically every kit of the two older lapines was here. Even Nick and Judy was here, although when he looked over to the only other red fox, the leaner predator narrowed his green eyes as he wrapped his fluffy tail around Judy, glaring at the pudgier one, Nick's ears standing tall with a slight snarl twitching at his muzzle.

Gideon simply smiled at Nick, sending him an understanding look, silently telling the older fox he wasn't interesting in fighting, or interested in Judy. He set the cakes on the table with the rest as he inhaled deeply, when he suddenly felt himself getting wam and eager. He mentally panicked as he quickly realized that he was getting horny and aroused, 'No no no...how? I took ma pills today..Ah know ah did. And there's only bunnies here at the party so even IF there was one or two that were in heat...I'm a fox. Could ah be aroused by that?' He shuddered as he needed some air. Gideon glanced around and found an empty hallway, the only mammal he saw was a small fluff of bunny tail heading that way, but figured that just one bunny was better than hundreds.

He silently made his way to the hallway, only to find himself apparently following the sweet scent he smelt earlier. His nose twitched as he tracked whoever was horny enough to trigger his own eagerness, he found himself alone in a deep hallway, the sound of huffing and moaning filling his vulpine ears. He noticed a light filled cracked door at the end. He quietly padded up to the slightly open door, his eyes widened in shock to find Bonnie Hopps splayed out on a spare bad, her legs wide open towards the door as she pistoned her dainty fingers in and out of her sopping cunt, muttering and whimpering unheard naughty fantasies, until he heard her moan out his own name in a moment of lust and horniness. He felt his member jump in eagerness, but his brain was stronger, not wanting to do anything stupid, he left the hallway, thanked Mr. Hopps for the business and told him he had a lot of dishes to finish up, and quickly left the Hopps compound. When he got back home, he spend the next hour stroking and jerking his member vigorously thinking about taking Bonnie Hopps.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Bonnie was flushed when she heard about what had happened, but then felt herself feeling hot in her lions, and licked her lips as her thoughts ran wild. She slowly turned and placed her paw on the now very nervous fox, her body calmly and resoundingly showing her lust and intentions.

Gideon swallowed as he saw just what was about to happen, his nervousness showing brightly. “M-Missus Hopps,” Gideon started saying. “I-I j-j-just want ya ta know that I-I’ve n-never…” The tod stopped when the doe took hold of his paw and gave it a comforting pat.

“It’s okay, Gideon.” Bonnie told him. “You just do what feels right.” Maneuvering herself closer to the bed’s center, she added, “I’ll guide you along when you need it.”

Nodding, Gideon slowly stood to get into position, when a thought hit him, thinking about the possible fallout and asked, “W-what about M-Mister Hopps, ma’am? W-what will he say?” Despite being a predator, and the fact that Mister Hopps was a soft-heated, non-confrontational rabbit buck, Gideon was scared to death of him.

“I’ll deal with Stu, Gideon.” Bonnie answered with a determined look on her muzzle to rival Judy's, “Look, I won’t lie to you. I love Stu with all my heart, but I haven’t had a good rut in months. Stu’s got…issues.” Seriously, her husband’s lack of a sex-drive was driving her to the point of insanity. She really needed this to happen. Besides, this way she could experience what Judy did with Nick. Bonnie was a doe after all and does were always curious about the sexual escapades of others, wanting new ideas to spice up their own love lives, and if there was a chance to try something new and erotic, then she was going to take it

Giving the motherly doe another nod, Gideon asked, “S-so, h-how d-d-do we s-start?” His eyes widened as the older doe sent him a wink as she took off her apron then unbuttoned the shirt underneath, peeling it off teasingly slow. He could feel his heart rate picking up as his eyes took in those luscious breasts, the years and cycles of pregnancy made them sag just slightly but still perky enough to entice ANY male.

Bonnie gave Gideon a tiny smile as she continued to remove her clothing, piece by piece, until there were none left, positioning herself to lay as seductive as possible, “Okay, Gideon. Your turn. Go however fast or slow you need.” She felt arousal grow quickly as it finally dawned on her what was about to happen, she had never seen a nude fox, let alone an aroused one, just overhearing Judy talk about it with her siblings.

The scent of her arousal was so potent that Gideon’s brain was spritzing out. Suddenly, a part of his brain that he didn’t normally access kick started. Slowly unbuttoning his sleep shirt, Gideon positioned himself before and over her. Shrugging the shirt off, he didn’t care that he looked pudgy. ‘Simply more weight to hold her down if need be.’ he thought to himself, he mentally shuddered at the aggressive thoughts. He had a bunny, his natural prey, in front of him. A horny one at that, too. Popping the snap on the waistband of his pajama bottoms, Gideon let his thick, rigid fox cock free, the hot flesh twitched and pulsed in the much cooler air. There was already a good flow of precum beginning to coat and lube it oozing from the tip in a gentle flow. Furtively growling as he leaned over the older doe, Gideon looked her in the eyes, her eagerness and slight worry filled them as he saw in her eyes what he saw, her predator about to lay claim to her.

Breath hitching at the display, Bonnie’s instincts went haywire. Instead of wanting to flee, she found herself spreading her legs to give him full access to her sex, which was dripping with her juices, soaking into his bed sheets. When Gideon didn’t move, Bonnie figured he needed some guidance. Gently taking hold of his much larger member, Bonnie angled it towards her entrance, mentally nearly screaming in lust at just how huge he was compared to Stu. “Now, go slow. You’re…bigger than Stu is. I’ll need a bit of time to adjust to the size difference.”

“Yes’m.” Gideon whispered. He slowly pushed forth, entering her cavern, and gasped at the feeling. ‘Oh, gawd. It’s so warm!’ he thought to himself, loving the hot tight wet silky feeling that was her pussy. Gripping the sheets to anchor himself, claws digging into the fabric, Gideon waited until Bonnie signaled to continue. Slowly, he sunk further into her at a snails pace, wanting to relish the sensations, centimeter by centimeter. When he was halfway, the tod stopped to prevent himself from losing it, his peak nearly hitting to soon from lack of attention lately.

“You okay, Gideon?” Bonnie murmured as she rolled her hips a bit, her motherly pudge showing faintly under her grey underfur. The feeling of having something so big inside her was otherworldly and addicting. A part of her brain told her, ‘There’s no way I’ll ever be satisfied by Stu now.’ The thought nearly made her cum there and then, thinking about the consequences. Bonnie pushed the though aside, knowing that Stu would always satisfy her, when and well if, he finally got randy enough for it.

“Y-Yes’m. I-I j-just g-gotta…get myself t-to-together.” the young tod stuttered out, his cock flexing deep within the doe, . “You?” he asked, not wanting to be causing her any pain. Seeing the soft, tender smile she gave him, it did a great deal to alleviate his worries.

Moaning in pleasure as Gideon finally hilted her, Bonnie’s brain noticed something hard pressing against her lower entrance. Looking at where they were joined, the doe saw the unknown bulge at the base of Gideon’s dick. “Gideon? I know I’m gonna sound kittish, but what’s that?”

Glancing at where she was looking, it took Gideon a couple seconds longer than it probably should’ve to understand what she was asking, practically chewing on the words. “Oh, my knot? It’s, uhm, it’s used kinda like a cork, er maybe a lock... Keeps my stuff in ya, so that it don’t leak.” He flushed red as he realized the implications, “And keeps me tied to ya so that my seed would have time to work if ya was a vixen.

“Oh.” Bonnie voiced, nodding a bit. Now she understood. It was meant to increase the odds of a vixen getting pregnant, although not ensuring it entirely, the idea of which increasing her eagerness somehow. “Well, in any case, you can start moving if you’d like.”

“A-al-alright.” Gideon stated softly. He began to withdraw from her folds at a gentle pace, feeling her muscles cling and try to resist. Once only his angled tip remained inside, he started pushing back in again. ‘Slow and steady.’ Gid thought to himself repeatedly. ‘Slow and steady.’

‘Oh, sweet cheese and crackers!’ Bonnie mentally exclaimed in pure bliss. It was amazing, beyond incredible. The doe began panting lustfully as Gideon slowly became more confident and began moving a tad faster. “Oh!” she cried as her first climax in months hit her.

Feeling the vice like grip of Missus Hopps’ inner muscles clamp down on him, Gideon released a whine of ecstasy. His hips began rocking back and forth faster, wanting to feel that pleasant pressure on his cock once more. It didn’t take long.

The two entered a whirlwind of sexual carnality. They kept going, in different positions, different areas of the small studio apartment. Neither wanted it to end. Gideon had Bonnie doggy-style while she had her phone in paw, trying to hold a short conversation with her husband as her twentieth orgasm built.

“N-No, Stu. I-I’m f-fine. I promise.” *Mmph* “No, you d-don’t have to send anyone. Oh the..the panting- J-Just helping him mix up some do-oooh. We’ve got this. I swear.” *HAH* “Yes! Yes, I’ll be home late. I don’t want Gideon to be alone. Not today of all days.” *MMM!!!* “I love you, too, Stu. I gotta go now!”

Quickly hanging up, Bonnie tossed her phone across the room as Gideon brought her to her twentieth orgasm of the day. She then found herself pinned against the wall, chest-to-chest with the tod whose well-endowed prick was making her feel like a goddess. She felt Gideon pull out and realign his member with the tight ring of her virgin asshole. ‘OH, GODS!!’ She had often tried to get Stu to try anal sex, but he kept refusing on the grounds that ‘that isn’t how kits are made’.

The pressure of her tight tailhole felt so good that Gideon wondered if he’d cum without his knot being locked inside the matronly doe. He pounded himself in and out of her back entrance vigorously wanting to feel her cum from taking his cock up her ass. When she squirted all over his belly, he growled merrily. He then used his bulk to do something different. Removing himself from her ass, Gideon flipped her so that she was upside down, with her maw within reach of his dick. It didn’t seem like she needed any other hints as he felt her take his cock into her mouth and started suckling like a newborn kit on its mother’s tit.

While she sucked and ran her tongue over Gideon’s pulsating member, Bonnie felt the tod’s own tongue enter her pussy and start eating her out, his deep organ hitting every spot, even brushing agonist her cervix. Moaning around his prick, Bonnie wrapped her legs around his head to keep him there. Her twenty-first orgasm spurted all over Gideon’s muzzle. The tod didn’t stop, nor did he remove his tongue. He just continued to eat her out as if she was his last meal.

After getting her to cum another three times from eating the doe out, Gideon switched his tongue from her vagina to her tailhole. The tod snarled in arousal, feeling the doe almost choke in response to the change. It only made him want to pleasure her even more.

An hour later, the two were back on the bed with Gideon leaning over Bonnie as he continued to piston himself in and out of her snatch like a goddamn jackhammer. Bonnie had lost count of how many times she had climaxed but knew that Gideon hadn’t had the satisfaction yet. Gideon, on the other paw, was nearly there at last. There was just one more thing he needed.

“Oh Gid,..do it make me yourrssssss....AH-HAH!!!” Bonnie cried in euphoric rapture. She wasn’t able to come down as Gideon gave a powerful thrust, forcing his knot to enter her with a loud, resoundingly wet squelch. Her brain shut down completely, unable to take the overwhelming amount of stimulation. Her head lolled back and hit the mattress, eyes rolled back in her head and her right foot thumping the air, the wildest orgasm she has ever had in her entire lift.

Heaving in heavily to catch his breath, Gideon gazed down at the matronly doe beneath him. Lowering himself on top of her, Gideon whispered, “M-Missus H? A-are you okay?”

Blinking a couple of times, Bonnie found herself gazing into the worried eyes of Gideon Grey. A soft, warm, and tender smile spread across her lips. “I’m far more than okay, Gideon. I feel like I’m so young again.” Cupping the vulpine’s cheeks, she brought him close and booped their noses together. “Thank you for this.”

“N-no problem, Missus H.” Gideon replied bashfully. He yipped when she shifted a bit. “Ah! M-Missus H, p-please don’t move. K-kinda stuck in ya right now.”

Realizing what he meant, and that strange sensation that had her feeling so wonderful, Bonnie stopped moving. “So,” she began slowly. “You knotted me. D-does that have any real significance?” A trickle of fear entered her mind, wondering if she’d ruined him or something like that, like he would be unable to mate with any other female in the future.

“Nah. Not really. Used to be that a tod could only knot their lifemate, but nowadays it don’t happen as often. Still that way for some, but I don’t know about something like this.” Gideon tried wracking his brain to remember anything about…well, anything like this he could remember. He couldn’t come up with anything.

A mixture of sadness and relief surged through Bonnie at hearing this. She had been a little concerned that Gideon knotting her would prevent him from finding a mate someday. “How long are we gonna be stuck together?” she inquired.

“I, ah, don’t know. Never done this kinda thing before, remember? Teacher said something like an hour at most back in school though.” An hour of being knot deep within Missus Hopps wasn’t bad in his opinion. She felt so warm. The warmth of his batter inside her helped too.

Eyes widening to their max, Gideon blurted out, “Oh, golly, Missus H. I-I didn’t put on any protection. The teacher and Ma always said to wear protection. What'll happen if ya get knocked-up? I mean, isn’t Judy pregnant with that Nick fella’s kits right now?”

Bonnie watched as Gideon flew into a panic. Squeezing down on his knot with her inner vaginal muscles to silence him, Bonnie said, “Gideon, you need to calm down. Look, yes, Judy is pregnant with Nicholas’s kits. You should know though that it took a very long time for it to happen. I doubt that this one time will get me pregnant. As for protection, I messed up on that too. I should’ve thought about it sooner, but I didn’t. So, I’m just as much at fault as you are.”

Calming down with the aid of Missus Hopps’ words, Gideon rolled them over onto their sides. From their new position, he could see that since her arrival at 8 AM it was now 5:45 PM. They had spent just about the whole day having sex. It wasn’t until almost 6:30 when his knot deflated. and he slid out of her pussy. While the doe was in the shower, Gideon cut each of them a slice of cake. Passing Missus Hopps her piece, Gideon gave her a small smile. “Thank ya, Missus H. For everything today. Ah mean it.”

“You’re welcome, Gideon.” Bonnie told him giving the tod a hug. Right after eating her slice of cake, but right before leaving, Bonnie looked at the tod and said, “I’ll visit again. Okay? And don’t be a stranger around our place, alright?”

“Yes’m.” Gideon answered. Waving at her as she left, Gideon felt a smile on his lips. Closing the door, Gideon laid on his bed, nose buried into his pillow, which still smelled like the matronly doe. He knew it wasn’t likely, but a part of him hoped he and Missus H could do this again something. His cellphone pinged for the first time that day right then. Glancing at it, he saw it was a text from Missus H saying, “Just so you know, we’re totally having a repeat next year on your birthday.” Gideon fell asleep with a smile on his lips. ‘Best. Birthday. Ever.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on some of the other scenes and pairings, so look for them shortly.  
> Dont forget to give Feedback.


End file.
